Reading of Naruto The Silent King Of The Dead
by Himeko Megurine
Summary: This is the reading of Naruto the silent king of the dead, the reading of our silent yet badass necromancer
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the story of silent king of the dead.

I asked for Fairy Tails Dragon Slayer for permission and he allowed me to make a reading of his story. This was also inspired by Naruto Genesis of Nindo.

Knowing the future to what's to come had never been done or known in the Elemental Continent. For this was forbidden and dangerous for many. The balance would tip, and the wicked would undoubtedly use it for their benefits.

This was the rule: _"Do not meddle with the future. In order to prevent chaos and darkness of destruction to destroy the world, we must never attempt to know the future."_

This was a rule that all should follow.

Unfortunately, one did not care for she was the one in control and knew this would help bring peace to this world, along with her companion.

"Things are going according to plan. All we need to do is stop the time of this world while they're in that dimensional room I created for them," A mysterious young woman said.

"It's a good thing _he_ gave his permission for them to know the future," A mysterious cloaked boy said.

"Yes, our mistress has been anxious for them to know and change that boy's future, along with his future lovers and soul-mates," The mysterious young woman nodded.

"Let's hope for the best," The mysterious cloaked boy said worriedly.

The mysterious woman giggled in melody like tone. "I'm sure it will! Even with his parents by his side, he will still be the one chosen as he was the one destined to be," She said with a smile.

"But...how will you know his father will even considering on sealing the Kyuubi in _him_?," The cloaked boy said.

The mysterious woman smirked. "This is the Yondaime we are talking about. He is a very noble man. He has shown that over the years in Konoha. He _is_ Naruto's father for a reason. Not to mention our mistress will bring his mother back as she was needed to take care of him,"

"Then I guess we'll set up the jutsu into motion," The mysterious cloaked boy sighed.

The young woman nodded. "Yes. Let's get this over with,"

A bright pure light engulfed the two people as they began the jutsu to change the future for the better.

It was a peaceful day in Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leafs. Many shinobis and kuniouchis were out and about in the battlefield of the Third Great Shinobi War in the Elemental Continent, or out doing missions to show their village's strength. The war had been going on for quite some time. As the war continued and months turned into years, more and more heartaches kept crushing more families and lovers.

This war was something that one specific shinobi wanted to end. The hatred and blood being shed was something that one man wanted to stop. He was a man who wanted peace around the world. Even in the battlefield as he killed his enemies, he still felt pity and sadness for those whose blood was on his hands. He was a kind man, but would do everything in his power to help and protect those whom he held dear to his heart.

This man was better known as Minato Namikaze, the last survivor of the Namikaze clan.

Right at the moment, he was in his rare off day and was running a bit late to meet the most beautiful woman in all of the Elemental Continent.

_'Not to mention the scariest when she's truly upset,'_ Minato thought with a sweatdrop, as he began to quicken his pace to the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

Once he reached the small restaurant stand, he carefully went inside to meet a slightly upset red head beauty.

"Minato-kun! Do you know how late you were for our date?" Kushina asked with a twitched eye, as she crossed her arms underneath her perfectly shaped breasts.

Minato scratched the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. "S-sorry, Kushina-chan. I had to tell Kakashi, Obito, and Rin that they didn't have any missions or training today. It took longer than I thought," Minato explained with a nervous grin.

Kushina sighed, but gave her love a soft smile. "Fine, I'll let it slide _this_ time. You're lucky I like you too much to really kill you," Kushina teased.

Minato smiled warmly. "I'm luckier to get a date with the most beautiful woman in all the Elemental Continent," Minato said sincerely.

Kushin blushed heavily like she used to when she grew her crush toward the blond, who had rescued her from being kidnapped many years ago.

Minato felt pride and warmth upon seeing his girlfriend's beautiful blush. He felt pretty stupid how oblivious he was of the Uzumaki Princess's crush toward him when they were children, when he thought she was sick or had a fever.

Taking the red head beauty's soft hand, Minato led Kushina toward the stools to eat their delicious ramen and begin their date. But just as they were about to sit down, an unknown pure white light surrounded them and vanished from sight.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

"Aaah! I'm so bored~!" A cute and handsome wild, spiked black haired boy moaned. His orange goggles were worn around his head to his eyes. Behind the bright orange lenses were two shining black eyes that showed youth and mischief even with his bored expression. He was known to be the Uchiha outcast, who easily shows his emotions and was not as stuck up as the rest of the Uchihas. He was better known as Obito Uchiha.

"We heard you the first time, Obito," A brunette beauty sighed. She was the only kuniouchi and medic nin in her squad. Her chocolate brown hair swayed with the gentle breeze as the sun brought out a honey color hue. Her hazel eyes showed exhaustion as she lay on the grass field with her Uchiha companion, who was covered in sweat from training. Her name was none other than Rin.

"Quit your whining, dope," A handsome silver haired boy said monotonously. His eyes drooped in a bored fashion with a slight hardened edge to it. His black mask covered half of his handsome face. He was well known because of his famous father, the White Fang. He was the last of his clan because of his father's suicidal act. He was well known as Kakashi Hatake.

"Teme!" Obito shouted in annoyance.

Just when he was about to assault the White Fang's son, an unexpected pure white light engulfed the three pre-teens. Their eyes widened then closed as they felt themselves being taken away to the unknown.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Up in a mountains a girl with long black hair and green eyes. She ties her hair in a high ponytail and leaves a few locks of hair to dangle on either side of her face. This girl was Seraphim she's a Kyuketsu-ninja. Sera possesses glamorous proportions, and is very well-endowed. She usually wears clothing that emphasizes her breasts, including sleeveless blouses with thin shoulder straps.

She was currently training in her sword arts the Tsubamegaeshi Sword Style, she was just about to finish her training when she suddenly engulf by a bright light that took her away to the unknown.

Near within the training grounds where Sera was last seen, a girl with that has straight long silver hair and blue eyes. She was clad in silver armor, and wears a purple dress underneath she also wore a piece of armor on her forehead.

This is Eucliwood Hellscythe, our resident and beloved necromancer, she was on her way towards her next destination when a bright light engulf her. When the light died down she was nowhere to be seen.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

A long spiked white haired man along with his dirty blond haired woman team-mate stopped. They both felt an unusual disturbance. The blond's soft brown eyes looked toward her white haired companion, only to see his serious expression that he had been wearing since the war began.

"Jiraiya," The blond looked at him worriedly.

The white haired man, Jiraiya, grimaced. "I know," He said.

Just as the others, they were suddenly engulfed with the same white pure light which surprised the two future-to-be Sennin. They soon vanished to a different dimension with Jiraiya's student, Uzumaki Princess, and Team Minato.

Everything is up to them now. For it will be their choices that will change the future for either the better...or the worse.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

"OW!"

"What the hell?"

"That hurt?"

"Are you alright, Kushina-chan? Ow...!"

"Y-yeah, and would you get off me Obito!"

"Ah! S-sorry!"

"Jiraiya! I swear to Kami if you move one more inch with your filthy hands...!"

"S-s-sorry Hime!"

After some time untangling themselves, they all looked around wearily with tense muscles.

"Where the hell are we!? And who the hell are you!?" Seraphim ask before her eyes landed on Eu as her eyes widened before she bows.

"Hellscythe-done! It is an honor to see you here." She stated as she bows once again while Eu just ignored he as the others turns towards them.

"Excuse me, may we know who you people are. I am Minato Namikaze." Minato stated as address the woman politely before he motions to the others.

"The girl with red hair is Kushina Uzumaki, besides her is my students, Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Nohara. And the white haired pervert is my master Jiraiya along with him is Lady Tsunade."

Seraphim nodded "I am Seraphim, be grateful that I even allow insects like you to hear my name." she finish while Kushina snarl in anger though before she could pounce on Sera she was stopped by Minato who just shook her head, and thanks to Jiraiya who was holding Tsunade down.

Seraphim motions towards Eu "This is Eucliwood Hellscythe, she is a necromancer a being far more powerful than the Gods. So be respectful to her."

Kushina snorted "Hmp as if that is possible."

"That is the truth."

They all turned around to meet two unidentified people nearby. One was a small young boy wearing a black cloak with his hood up, not showing his true appearance. The other was a beautiful woman, but what shocked and surprised them were the four white wings on her back. She had long lavender hair that stopped at her mid-back, which was set into two layers. There was one thin braid to the side of her left cheek down to her collar bone. Her eyes were brightened silver with misted sky-blue around the iris. Her skin was pale with a soft golden hue, which made it peach skin with a slight tan to it. She instead wore a white baggy cloak, which hid her hour-glass figure. Her feet slightly floated above the floor with a brightened and mystical staff in her right hand.

"Hello~!" The lavender haired woman waved with a carefree smile.

"Who are you?" Obito asked with suspicion edged in his voice.

"Should have seen that coming," The cloaked boy teasingly said to his companion, although with a slight worry vocal in his voice.

The lavender haired girl just smiles at them "I am Ayumi and my companion here is Miroku, we are agents sent by Kami-sama. And believe because what she was telling is true."

"A Vampire?" Jiraiya asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Hmmm." The girl nodded "Yes she is a vampire ninja."

Everyone looks towards the smug looking Sera before they look towards at the woman once again before Jiraiya took a step forward.

"May we ask why we were sent here?" Jiraiya ask politely as these two were agents of Kami so that means they are ridiculously strong.

"Straight to the point huh." The woman muttered with a smile. "Very well, without any further ado, we are here to lend you a book where the event of the future was written in it, it is mainly focus on your son Minato son. Your son who is also a necromancer."

Everyone's eyes widened while Eu eyes widened a little in surprise, if that boy is a necromancer then that means she won't be lonely anymore.

"M-my son?" Minato ask in surprise.

She nodded "Yes, so without any more interruption here." She gave them the book before she turns towards them once again "And remember whatever happens here will be kept in here, do not worry about the time as the time outside has stopped. Make sure that when you finish reading the book, you will never bring it outside."

"We understand." Minato stated with a nod as he knew that reading the future could be very dangerous.

The woman smiles as she nodded before she and her companion disappeared from existence.

Minato cough in his hands. "Well? Who wants to read first?"

Kushina raised her hands with a smirk.

"**Naruto The Silent King Of The Dead." **

Everyone blinks as they hears the title, while Eu merely just sipped on her tea quietly leaving the others baffled. Wondering where she gotten that.

**Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki looked down at their only son that they sealed the Kyuubi in to one last time before they felt their lifes slipping away.**

"What!?" Kushina exclaimed in shock and horror as Minato froze.

"The Kyuubi was freed!?how?" Jiraiya ask as he narrowed his eyes, wondering how the Kyuubi manage to escape."Here give it to me Kushina." Jiraiya stated as he took the book from her as he knew that making her continue it would be impossible as she was emotionally compromised.

**Kushina was dying from the fact the Kyuubi had been taken out of her after childbirth... and the fact she and her husband had holes through their bodies.**

Obito winced when he heard that certain information.

Damn, that must have hurt a lot.

**Minato though had sold his soul to seal away the Kyubi. In their last moments though they saw that Naruto's features begin to morph into something new. His pale blond hair had turned a bright silver that shined through the darkness. His eyes, which they had not seen yet, had lost their pupils and gained new light as they looked just like the ocean.**

Everyone turned towards Eu as the description matches her looks.

"Hellscythe-san, is it normal for a necromancer to have silver hairs and eyes like those?" Jiraiya asked politely as to not offend the girl who was said to be stronger than the Gods.

Eu just gave a subtle nod.

"Just what is a necromancer?" Kakashi ask as his eyebrows were knitted together.

"Everything will be explain, just continue reading the book. But I can give you an explanations about their powers." Sera stated before she cough in her hands and started giving explanations about necromancers powers.

**Reality Warping**: Necromancer can tamper the string of fate and alter reality. Anything a Necromancer says will become reality, and there are no limits to this power other than if the Necromancer can deal with the pain of using this.

**Resurrection**: The power to bring others back from the dead.

**Death Affliction**: By saying 'Die' everyone and everything living will die that hears it. Using this causes extreme pain to a Necromancer, seeing as they can feel the pain of death upon using it.

**Healing**: Necromancers can heal others, but they are forced to feel the pain of the wounds they heal.

**Immortality**: Unless they are killed, a Necromancer will never die of old age.

**Immunity**: Necromancers are immune to Necromancer powers.

Everyone was stunned as they tried to process the things that they had been told.

"T-that is a bit extreme, is all of that really true?" Rin stuttered out with a stunned expression, of course who wouldn't be if you are told that such being exist with those kind of powers, it was scary to say the least.

Everyone had a shock expression while Tsunade had an expression of contemplation.

**The most important part though was the fact that the Shinigami came back in front of them and drifted to Naruto. The baby started to cry and shock waves of power came from his tiny mouth. The longer he cried the more powerful the shock waves became.**

**"****This boy... Mortals. What is this new born's name?**"** The shinigami asked as the crying child fell silent and went to sleep. The look the Shinigami sent the baby was much different than the murderous look he sent normal humans. This look was the look of great hope... and respect.**

"To earned the shinigami's respect. This necromancers was the real deal, damn." Jiraiya stated with a shock expression.

Tsunade nodded "Indeed. To earn the shinigami's respect just proves how much powerful these necromancers really are."

"That's my boy." Kushina whispered softly though despite her dying in the future she was still grinning at the prospect of his son being all powerful.

**"Naruto *cough* Naruto Uzumaki. Ple*gack*ase don't take him." Kushina begged as her pale skin grew colder. Even with her dying breaths she thought only of her changed son. They had no idea that Naruto had been blessed by the heavens as one of the only two Nercomancers in existence. Beings that rivals the gods and were able to change the world with just a word.**

"**Naruto-sama... Naruto Hellscythe. Future King of the Netherworld.** **Mortals, I have a deal for you. By using some of your childs power one of you may be able to look after him. Look after him, riase him, but take heed that this child will become a God one day. I will let you decide who will be given the chance at eternal life next to your son. I will let you know one thing, and that is that every God had an opposite. If he were to meet Eucliwood Hellscythe, his opposite, then the very fibers of reality may tear. Releasing strange being known as 'Megalos' unto the Earth.**" **The Shinigami said as they both looked shocked, and had no clue who to pick. Minato wanted Kushina to look after him, and Kushina thought Minato deserved it more. They had to ask one thing before they decided.**

…

Everyone was silent as they listen to what the Shinigami was saying, in the end one would still have to die. Thought they are still glad that Naruto wouldn't have to grow up all on his own.

And the fact that he will grow to be a God was something.

**"Why Naruto?" Minato asked as loudly as he could.**

"**When an old God is killed, their power is reborn into an infant. Once he reaches his tenth year he will gain a form of immortality. He shall never die unless killed, and will need a body guard until he has mastered his power over reality.**" **The Shinigami said with his patience growing smaller. The two humans looked at each other slowly and nodded, knowing what was best for their son.**

Jiraiya hum in contemplation "So that's how it is, of all the people in the world, it has to be your son who ended up being very lucky and un lucky."

"Why is that Jiraiya-sama?" Obito ask with a tilt of his head.

Everyone knew the answers but they couldn't bring themselves to say it.

After all? Many people wanted immortality because they didn't knew of its curse. The curse of seeing those you love died while you are left alone and still alive.

**"I will do it." Kushina said as the Shinigami touched Naruto's head and his whisker marks glowed very lightly showing that someone besides him was using his power. The Shinigami needed to use his power since he only had the power to take life, not give it back. Kushina gasped as the hole in her stomach closed, and her body lost all of her chakra. Her skin grew paler as her eyes lost all life to them and stayed slightly closed. Kushina felt her physical strength grow to levels she had never felt before. Minato behind her died, and on Kushina's exposed stomach appeared a black symbol of the moon with a cross on it. SHowing her as the bodyguard of Naruto.**

"She has turned into a zombie." Seraphim stated before the others looks at her as she sighed in expiration "That is what we called to the undead people who was serving the necromancers, they are called that because they are alive yet they are dead. They are programmed to be very devoted to their charges and they are usually…very… eccentric." She stated as she contemplates on how she would word the last phrase.

"Eccentric?" Jiraiya ask with a raise eyebrow.

"Let's just say that they will be very devoted towards their charge and their acts will sometimes be…. Questionable." She finished as Jiraiya nodded.

**The Shinigami sent one last look to Naruto and decided to give Kushina some advice... for the good of the world.**

**"****Teach him how to control his emotions... when he feels emotions the fates of those around him will change to match what he feels**.**" The Shinigami said as he faded from view. Having already eaten Minato's soul. Kushina cried both tears of sadness and happiness as the barrier she placed earlier faded, and she held Naruto in her arms. Next to him was a book with the title. 'Everything You Need To Raise A Nercomancer for Dummies'.**

"Pffft." Obito snorted before he looks away, dummies, that was funny.

"I am not dumb!" Kushina yelled indignantly while the others merely chuckles at her.

"Hmp… what an idiot." Seraphim muttered as Kushina turned to her with a glare.

"What was that you bimbo!" Kushina yelled in outrage.

"You heard me." Seraphim retorted but before the fight could escalate any further Jiraiya cough into his hands to get their attention before he raise the book.

The huff before they look away from each other.

**The dead eyes of his mother looked lovingly at her son as she held him in her arms. She would have to start buying baby formula now seeing as her undead body would not be able to produce milk for him. She waited a few minutes for the Third Hokage to show up by flipping through the chapters.**

**'Armor that helps control his powers. It says here that their is only one known design that Necromancers use to control their powers, and this drawing of the armor is pretty cute. Though it looks like I will need to get some help making it. It does not really cover much of the body except for the chest, from the knees down, sides of the hips, elbows to finger tips, and forehead.' Kushina thought as she looked at the armor.**

Obito turned towards Eu whom he would admit to be very cute "Is that why you are wearing those armors Hellscythe-san? So that you could control your powers?"

Eu just nodded before she started writing something, once she was done she showed it to them.

_These armors repressed basically almost 95% of my powers. _

Everyone was stunned, she had a very dangerous aura surrounding her and yet she was also suppressing her powers. Means she was really powerful, they shudder at the thought of seeing her without those armors on.

**"Kushina-chan! Are you and Min..a...to..." The Third Hokage said, but trailed off as he noticed Minato's corpse. He turned his head away and blinked the tears out of his eyes. It was cruel that Minato was ripped away from his wife and newborn son. "I'm so sorry for your loss." The aged man said as Kushina made sure not to look at Minato's dead body. Ironic sense she was dead as well, just she was undead as well.**

Minato closed his eyes as Kushina just holds him tight, what could she say at times like this.

Her boyfriend will die without even being to raise his own son, what words could she use to make him feel better.

Basically none.

**"It's okay." Kushina muttered as she gazed at Naruto, he was her only true link to Minato. "I have Naruto now, and everything will be okay." Kushina said as her dead eyes turned to the Third Hokage. Hiruzen nearly jumped back at the changes that happened to her.**

"**Everyone would be surprise, of course."Minato stated with a hollow chuckle trying to lighten up the atmosphere though nobody laugh as they couldn't even look him in the eye.**

**"Is Naruto..." Hiruzen asked as he saw Naruto's whisker marks. Kushina glared at him with dull eyes and he backed off.**

**"If he is or not is a secret, and I will not tell you or anyone else. This village will not be using me or my son as a weapon." Kushina said as Hiruzen stared at her. Truthfully she had no idea if the Kyuubi was still in Naruto, or if it disappeared. This had never happened before, but regardless she would be damned before anyone took him away from her.**

Kushina gave a firm nod, nobody will use her son as a weapon. They would have to go through her before they could even think about it.

**"It is not your choice Kushina. You know that the council must be informed of the fact that he may be a jinchuriki." **

"What the hell sensei!?" Jiraiya exclaimed in outrage, the hell is wrong with Sarutobi. He just basically says that Naruto will be a weapon.

Everyone's eyes narrowed, they could not even fathom that the Sandaime would say something like that. With those words alone Kushina's and Minato's trust towards the Sandaime spiraled down a notch, they are sure they wouldn't be able to look at the sandaime in the same light.

**Hiruzen said as Naruto woke up and started crying. His cries caused a miniature eathquake to happen in the area, but was soon quieted by Kushina. She gave Hiruzen a look that said she would kill him if he tried anything with Naruto.**

Kushina nodded, of course she definitely will.

**"Now if you'll excuse me I have to get Naruto-chan checked out at the hospital." Kushina said as she briskly walked away. Hiruzen felt a tear appear in his eye at what he was going to have to do. He went towards the council meeting room and had his anbu gather the council. If Kushina did not tell him who was the Jinchuriki then he was just going to say it was Naruto anyway. He felt bad to set little Naruto on a path of loneliness.**

"Grrr…Stupid idiot!" Kushina snarled as she tremble in fury.

"Just what the hell is sensei thinking!?" Tsunade exclaimed in shock and fury.

Seraphim snorted "Basically he just stated that if you two died, Naruto-sama will be turn into nothing but a weapon for them, do you understand now? That even though one person acted as if they are nice they could still be cruel and greedy if it benefits them." She finished as the others kept silent.

How could they even refute that? They knew that no matter how much they disagree with her, they knew that what she was saying is true.

**{At the Hospital}**

**"Kushina-san, this is amazing! You have no heart beat, your blood is not flowing normally, and you show all the signs of a dead woman. Your chakra is nonexistant now as well. You are dead, but still moving. Your body does not even show any signs of being able to decompose. That and your body no longer has the let limiters on your brain a human would have." A pale eyed Hyuga said wearing a medical coat, with his byakugan active. His hand glowing green and he touched her head.**

"Wow, without the limitation of a human, you could probably do anything and train your body nonstop without worrying of breaking down." Tsunde stated as Kushina nodded.

"Though having no pulse and heartbeat is kind of disconcerting." Kushina muttered with a troubled expression.

"Indeed." Obito responded with a nod completely agreeing with Kushina.

**"I don't care about that, just tell me how my son is." Kushina yelled as her fiery temper flared. The man looked scared for a second before he coughed into his hand and took out another medical chart.**

Kushina nodded "Of course, Naruto comes first before anything else." She stated as the others nod.

They understood where Kushina were coming from, after all. It is the job of the mother to worry towards her children.

**"As you know I am the second doctor that has looked at him, and I almost went blind from just focusing on my with my bloodline. He seems to have something in him that is much stronger than chakra, and it rolls off of his body at nearly uncontrolled rates. I would say he has an endless supply of whatever he has. Naruto blood work came back as well, and at first I refused to believe it. Your son has no visible human DNA inside of his body, and after we took the blood test the blood we took from him became pitch black and tried to attach itself to a young woman in the room at the time. His blood carries some form of virus in it when exposed to certain elements for extended periods of time. **

"A virus?" Rin interrupted with a confuse expression.

Seraphim nodded "A necromancers blood is very powerful, if you drink even just one drop of it, you will turn into a Vampire like me and will grant you immortality and eternal beauty." She finish with a nod while the other's eyes widened in shock.

"That was… shocking.." Rin stated, she didn't know what to say to that, immortality just by drinking even just a drop of his blood.

Damn.

**When doing a brain scan with our Medical Jutsu we found out that his perception time, and response time is on par with a fully matred Sharingan. He is healthy, that is for sure, but I would keep him from eating pith though. His blood shows he will have some form of allergy to it." The man said as Kushina sighed. The healthy part was good news to her, and she would make sure to never let him eat pith from fruits.**

Kushina nodded, she didn't care whether her son could do those impossible things and she didn't care even if he become a God. All that important to her is that her son will be safe and safety, that's all that matters to her.

"To have a perception and response time on par with a fully mature sharingan, that' is one scary ability." Kakashi stated with an expression of awe.

**The Hyuga doctor was just excited that he had gotten to examine a child that literally had the power to control fate and reality to his whim. His clan were people that believed that fate was decided for you, and now there was a person that could plan out your fate with a few words. He had to tell the Hyuga council about this.**

Kushina's lips were pulled into a thin line as she hears that line.

**An Anbu came out of the shadows of the room and looked at Kushina.**

**"Hokage-sama has demanded your presence and your son's presence at the council chambers. Not showing up will be considered treason, and will be punished with death." The anbu said as they went back into the shadows. Kushina held Naruto to her chest and used a bottle the doctor gave her to feed her son.**

Kushina's lips fell into a scowl.

"I am starting to hate Sarutobi now." She muttered coldly while the others merely winced, for her to call the sandaime by his name and no affectionate nicknames just shows how much she was angry at the sandaime now.

"Me too…me too Kushi-chan." Minato stated with a steely gaze as Jiraiya winced, just the hell is wrong with Sarutobi-sensei to pull something this stupid.

**{The Council Chambers} Thirty Minutes Later**

**When she arrived at the council meeting room with her son Kushina first noticed that a Hyuga shunshined out of the room after telling Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga clan something. Sitting in the places of the clan heads was Tsume Inuzuka for the Inuzuka clan, Shiba Aburame the head of the bug weilding Aburame clan, Choza Akamichi the head of the clan for fat people, Shikaku Nara the head of the laziest clan the Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka the head of the mind controlling Yamanaka clan, Danzo Shimura the only member left of the Shimura clan (true), Fugaku Uchiha the clan head of the copy cat clan, and finally was the head of the Sarutobi clan Asuma Sarutobi.**

**"Welcome Kushina, please sit." Hiruzen said as Kushina went to a nearby chair with her beloved son and sat down. Hiashi gave Naruto a greedy look that went unnoticed by many in the room. **

"Just try it teme…I'm going to rip your eyes off." Kushina muttered darkly.

**This was the boy that his clan member had just told him about that could control the strings of fate.**

**"What do you want?" Kushina asked bluntly as her dead eyes gazed at everyone in the room. People flinched back from the zombie woman's gaze. It was one thing to kill a person and stare into their eyes, but having dead eyes look at you from an undead woman were another story.**

**"As the governing body of Konoha we demand that you surrender the Kyuubi brat to us." Fugaku said with a steely gaze. Kushina glared at him and held Naruto tighter to her.**

"FUCK YOU!" Kushina roared out in furry while Minato's blue eyes turns colder than ice as he glared at the book.

"Kushina calm down!" Tsunade shouted trying to calm the furious red head.

Minato chuckled darkly making the other looks at him which made them tremble as they seen the dark look in his eyes.

"Fugaku and I will have a lot of things to talk about after this." He muttered as he keep chuckling darkly while the others felt the hairs of their neck stand.

**"There is no 'Kyuubi Brat' my husband took the Kyuubi with him into the Shinigami's stomach for all eternaty. My son has nothing to do with with the Kyuubi other than the fact he might be a Pseudo Jinchuriki by being my child." Kushina said as Naruto woke up from the dark emotions he was natural able to sense. Naruto squirmed around to try and get away from the evil people. Kushina cradled him into her cold neck and he was soon comforted back to sleep.**

"Even my son, who was merely a toddler can sense how rotten this piece of shits are." Kushina stated before she spare a steely glance towards Jiraiya who was about to reprimand her.

**"Then you must still hand him to us so he may be trained to control the chakra he can use. As history shows multiple times it is possible for Pseudo Jinchuriki to have natural recharging supplies of Tailed Beast chakra. Toreko Senju was able to use two tails of Kyuubi chakra, and both the gold and silver brothers were able to use five each." Danzo pointed out with a sly smirk that only a Hyuga could see.**

"Fuck you, you one eyed piece of shit. I'm going to rip that eye out of you after this you fucking shit stain!" Kushin roared as everyone was starting to get worried as they could sense her killing intent.

Minato just hugs her close to try and calm her.

**"That would be true is young Naruto was human, but a member of my clan has looked over him before the two of them were called here and he has no visible human DNA in his body. That would mean we have no idea what effect the possible Kyuubi chakra he has will affect him. I propse that he be given to the Hyuga clan for observation and study." Hiashi said before Kushina glared at him as well.**

**"This is my son, you are not taking him. Try it and see what happens when your clan fights a person without chakra to cancel." Kushina said as dead eyes stared into pale ones. Hiashi flinched back at the threat. Such an opponent would be able to wipe his clan of the map. "The Shinigami spared my life for the soul reason of raising MY son, and did you also forget that the only man I ever slept with was Minato Namikaze my husband. That makes Naruto Minato's son as well." Kushina said as Naruto started to shift in her arms.**

**"You have no proof to back up such claims, as the DNA test said, your 'son' has no human DNA in his body. That means that he can not be the son of Minato Namikaze, and that you cheated on him with a demon. It explains why he has none of Minato-sama's DNA." Shibi said as he pushed his sun glasses up. He was not saying it to be rude, he was just pointing out a logical fact.**

Kushina's eyes turns crimson before everyone jumps back as she was starting to leak the Kyuubi's chakra out.

"**HOW DARE YOU!" **Kushina shouted with her voice turning demonic.

"Kushina! Calm down!" Minato yelled as he tried to calm Kushina while the others was doing their best to help calm the enrage woman.

"**NO!I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE BASTARDS!" **she screamed in furry.

"I know your mad, but right now there is nothing we can do. Once were out then we'll take care of it!" Minato stated placatingly as Kushina took a deep breath and her eyes returned to their usually violet.

Minato looks towards Jiraiya as he nodded.

**"It said no DNA, and the fact that he has whisker marks proves him my son since I was the last Jinchuriki. He should have my DNA then, not just no human DNA. Your point is invalid. Try again later." Kushina stated as Shibi nodded and backed down. His point was proven mostly wrong, so he felt no shame in backing down from this.**

"Good." Kushina nodded.

**"The pup smells like death, but also Minato and Kushina. Though he also has a scent I can not place." Tsume stated as she looked at Naruto with a confused expession. She had never smelled something like this before, and it would drive her nuts until she figured it out.**

**"I propose a vote..." Fugaku started before he was hit by Kushina's killing intent. Turns out when you are a zombie you have a lot more of it than when you were a human.**

"What do you think of my son!? A merchandize who you could put in a bidding slot!?" Minato stated as he was starting to get infuriated at what Fugaku was trying to do, yes he had a lot of patience but if it was about his son then he will not let anybody treat him like a thing.

He was definitely with Kushina on this one.

**"No vote, you have no right to even try and take my son away. What happens to him involves the Uzumaki clan, in which the two of us are the only living members. You know what. Since I am the head of the clan that means you can't take him from me. Now me and Naruto-chan are leaving! Dattebane!" Kushina yelled as she left a stunned council behind. Now that they realized it she was right, they could not take him from her because he was a member of her clan.**

**{Time Skip} Seven Years**

**The last seven years had been nearly perfect for Kushina. Naruto was a very energetic child and was curious about everything, even though he would never actually show it on his face. She knew he understood and could speak even though she had never heard him talk. He always talked through the use of some form of writing or he would make motions. **

"A necromancer's voice sounds so divine that it is one of humans greatest honor if they let you hear their voice." Seraphim started as the others looks at her "The reason they don't talk was because whatever meaning their words had it will happen, and also it is dangerous for human to hear their voice, it is so addicting that if they didn't erase your memories about hearing their voices. It will cause addiction to the point of insanity just to hear their voices." She finished as the others was left stunned.

**Like herself, he had an unhealthy addiction to ramen. His eyes would twinkle like the stars reflected off a calm ocean at the very mention of eating the godly food. Funny since he wrote about how it was the food of the gods, and he had godly powers.**

Everyone looks away from Kushina who was looking very smug, they averted their eyes when Kushina would look at them with those smug expression on her face.

"You hear that?" Kushina ask with a sly smile as the others just grumble.

**Another fact that she did not like was that while Nartuo listened to her, he looked at her as more of personal guard than a mother. She was slightly scared to ask, and she really did not mind. Not that he really needed a guard at this moment.**

Seraphim sighed as Kushina looks sad, even though she was cold hearted she still felt kind of bad,

"Don't worry, that's just how necromancers are. They are like that so they could protect themselves from being hurt."

"But its not like I am going to purposely hurt him." Kushina reasoned.

"You have to understand, if you are an immortal being, well you would be immortal too as you will be turn into a zombie, but the fact that he is an immortal he was just preventing himself from being hurt too much." Jiraiya stated as to try and placate the distress red head.

**Some good news was that she had finally gotten around to making him his Nercomancer armor. With it on his powers were kept under control unless he was using them. That and through the use of Fuinjutsu she was able to make it able to repel all non-physical attacks. He also had a sythe to match his armor that had appeared randomly one day. Normally he used his 'magic' to turn it into a pen to write with and he could turn it back whenever he wanted to.**

"That sounds very useful." Obito stated with a hum, that looks so badass. He wanted one too.

**Under his armor though he wore a orange shirt, and orange pants. His armor consisted of a small chest plate that only covered his chest and the front of his neck while a metal band circled around his back. On his legs from the knees and below were shin guards and knee guards that wrapped all the around and metal boots, and they went over his pants. On his hips were metal plates that went nearly down to his knees and they were connected by two straps that went around his body, they were slightly shaped like crosses on the top. His forearms were also covered by metal plates as well that went to the top of his hand, and they were attacked by metal straps as well and this went over the long sleeves of his shirt. The final piece was a forehead protector that failed to keep his long, spiky, silver hair out of his face. His hair had grown to be a longer version of Minato's, with the bangs going to his shoulders instead of chin, but the rest of it was nearly exactly the same... only in silver. The most important part was the Necromancer symbol he wore on his chest**

"My son looks good." Minato stated proudly as the others merely rolled their eyes though they had fond smiles on their faces.

**It was a cresent moon with a dot in the middle, and three dots under it.**

**Naruto seemed to love the color orange, and when she asked him why he wrote.**

**'It is a mix of yellow and red... like me.'**

"You hear that, despite him acting like that. He still loves you." Jiraiya stated with a fond smile towards his favorite student's fiancée.

**That nearly had her crying tears of joy, but that was ruined when he wrote for her that he was hungry.**

Everyone couldn't help but chuckles, they are glad that despite being powerful he was still his mother's son.

**'Those were some good days, and I found out just how much my body can take from all the training I have been doing. Though now I have to bring and umbrella wherever I go.' Kushina thought with a grimace. If she stayed in the sun or heat to long she would mummify until Naruto fixed her. She heard a tapping sound and saw Naruto tapping his pen quickly to the table they were at. Naruto had extreme trouble controling his hyperness, and would normally always be moving when he could.**

**'Hungry.' Naruto wrote down as his stomach growled.**

**"What would you like to eat Naruto-chan?" Kushina asked with a friendly smile. Another thing she was glad for was that Naruto was a boy with a big appetite. She loved cooking, and this was like a dream for her to be able to cook for her family. **

"Really?" Minato ask with a smile while Kushina merely look away with a small blush in her cheek. "So? When will you cook for me?" he ask.

Kushina just patted his cheek "Later, promise."

"Ehhh!? How about us!?" Minato's student whine out.

"Of course you can come too." She stated as they cheered.

**Naruto's apathetic eyes stared into her dead ones, before he looked down and wrote his answer. He placed the pad on the table and showed it to her.**

**'Rice with pork slices.' Naruto wrote as his lips twitched three times, and to Kushina that meant that he was really craving what he asked for.**

**"Is there anything else you want to say?" Kushina asked nicely. Naruto tapped the paper with his pen, and that was his way of saying please. Kushina heard a knock at the door and was about to go get it when Naruto tapped the paper twice. That was Naruto's way of saying to ignore it, though the seen in Kushina's head was different.**

_**Kushina's Imagination**_

_**"Mommy, I am weally hungwy. I would wuv for you to feed me." The smiling Naruto said as he held his arms out in a hugging motion. His voice was what one would expect of a seven year old by being high pitched and cute.**_

_**"Momma, don't answer the door. Please make me some yummies." Another imagination said as he gave her a moke pout.**_

_**Kushina's Imagination End**_

Everyone nearly busted a gut as Kushina gape at that.

"I am not like that!" Kushina shouted as her face flush while holding a scandalize expression.

Minato wheeze out "I-I know, hehehe. It was probably because of you being zombie." He stated as his face was red from lack of oxygen.

Kushina's eyes twitch as she sees Obito banging the floor as he laugh with tears streaming down his eyes.

"T-That's s-so hi-hilarious!" he shouted before Kushina just pounced on him and started to choke the life out of the Uchiha.

"P-please stop!" Obito shouted as he Kushina strangles her, though he was still laughing.

Once done Kushina glares at Jiraiya who merely nodded as he bit his cheek.

**"Okay Naruto-chan." Kushina chirped happily as she went back to cooking. It was most likely just another Hyuga asking for Naruto to bless their children anyway. The Hyuga had gotten it into their heads a few years back that Naruto was their god. Not that it was totally wrong. After she had finished reading the book the shinigami gave her she had learned that Naruto had the power to raise the dead, and all undead people were classified as his servents.**

"Sounds fancy, to be able to raise the dead. A power everyone of us wanted." Kakashi stated as the others nodded.

Tsunade was contemplating on what she could do to make the boy or this Eu girl to bring her brother and lover back.

**That and the virus in Naruto's blood had the power to turn humans into what could be called vampires.**

"Yeah, we know that already. Thanks to Sera-san," Jiraiya stated.

"Please don't address me so affectionately insect-san." Seraphim stated coldly as Jiraiya merely huff with a mock hurt expression as the others chuckles.

**This was not the only thing though. As it would seem, there could only ever be two Necromancers at one time. That and there were always two of them, the world needed to have two of their kind to balance the other out. If one created something, the other could destroy it. Even their reality bending would not work on each other, since they were naturally immune to the powers they shared. One would be a boy, and the other would be a girl was another fact she read.**

**Naruto Hellscythe and Eucliwood Hellscythe were two sides to the same coin. They were not even siblings as the last anems would suggest. Hellscythe is the last name given to every Necromancer in history, and most prefered it to their real last name.**

Eu despite being emotionless, she couldn't help but give a very thin smile. So thin that nobody notice, she was smiling because she knew that near in the future there will be someone who will b with her, and that she wouldn't be alone anymore.

No more lonely night.

No more cold rainy days.

At last she will have someone to share her thoughts with.

And knowing that is enough to make her smile.

**When Kushina turned back around she was surprised to see a dog wearing a trench coat sitting next to her son, and before she could say anything the dog turned to her.**

**"Miss Kushina Uzumaki... We have much to talk about."**

"Well that's that." Jiraiy stated as he hold the book "So who wants to read next?"

Kushina hurriedly snatch the book wanting to know what the is this dog doing in their house.

**Chapter End**

**Please leave a review. And the credit goes to Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer.**


	2. Chapter 2

** I don't own Naruto nor the silent king of the dead, the credit is to Fairy tail dragon slayer**

**Chapter Start.**

"Easy there." Jiraiya stated with a chuckle as Kushina snatch the book, hearing someone humming he turns towards his student to see him with a thoughtful expression on his face, "Brat, what's wrong?"

Minato turned towards him mater only to see all eyes focus on him excluding Eu as she didn't even spare him a single glance.

"Well, I was just thinking, if someone Like Hellscythe-san and soon Naruto exist. Then does that mean there are other creatures and people with god like powers that we haven't met before." Minato stated as the others hum before Jiraiya nodded grimly.

"Indeed, it's a good thing that Kami-sama sent this book to us as we could be prepare." Jiraiya pause as he sees everyone looking at him confusedly "Think about it, what if there is a twisted person out there planning who knows what, if they manage to get their hands on Hellscythe-san or Naruto then it will be the end of us."

Everyone paled as they realize the gravity of the situation, because if someone manage to get their hands on either one of these necromancers then it could pose as the destruction of the whole elemental nations, no. the destruction of the whole world.

Minato nodded with a grim look "That is why we should keep whatever this book contains as a secret, we couldn't let anyone even if they are trustworthy knows about it, take a look at _Sarutobi-san_, he acts like a good old man but he could be greedy sometimes as it shows in the first chapter."

Everyone nodded, as much as Jiraiya and Tsunade wanted to refute that, there still no changing the fact that Sarutobi could be somehow greedy and cruel as it shows in chapter 1, if Kushina hasn't been revived then who knows what will happen to Naruto.

That reminder made Kushina scowl.

Everyone turns towards her and nodded.

**"What do you need..." Kushina trailed off, not actually knowing the name of the talking dog thing in front of her.**

"Hey, even though he had the head of a dog that was still rude." Jiraiya stated with a scowl as Kushina flush red in embarrassment.

"What!? I was confuse of course, it's not every day you will see a person who had a head of a dog." Kushina stated trying to defend herself as the others nodded, that made sense.

Everyone turns towards Eu as they heard some scribbling coming from her direction. She showed her note which read.

'Cerberus, Guardian of the underworld.'

Everyone made an o face, that was a dog that came from hell?

Wow, just what kind of beings resides in hell?

Turning back to the book Kushina once again start reading.

**Naruto scribbled something down on his paper and handed it to her.**

**'Cerberus.' The note said as the dog now named Cerberus looked over at Kushina.**

"Though why would the Guardian of Underworld would come for me?" Kushina ask with a confuse face.

Everyone turns towards Eu once again as she wrote something on her note, once done she show it to them.

'Probably because you are dead,' she started writing once again before she shows the next note.

'yet you are still in the world of living, he's just curious.'

"I see. Thank you Hellyscythe-san, can I call you Eu?" Kushina ask with a soft smile before Seraphim scowl.

"No, you can't insect-san." Seraphim stated as the Kushina glares at her while the others sighed, here we go again.

"What did you just call me you bimbo!" Kushina snarled.

"I thought you have a brain defection but it seems even your hearing was defected too." Seraphim stated with a condensing smirk.

"You!" Kushina was about to pounce on her when Minato suddenly hug her from behind, before he sent Seraphim a pleading look.

"Hmp." Seraphim huff.

**"I originally came to drag you to the underworld, but it appears that you have Hellscythe-dono here so it is fine for you to stay on the world of the living. Hellscythe-dono, for future reference please notify me when you bring something back from the dead. As the guard of the underworld I am a very busy person keeping track of all the souls that try and escape. Though you are welcome into my home anytime you come to the underworld until you find Hellscythe Castle." Cerberus said with a bow. He had loyally served every Necromancer before Naruto, and he would treat Naruto with the respect he deserved.**

"As you should." Seraphim stated while the others roll their eyes and Kushina to grumble.

"Bitch." Kushina cough out.

Seraphim turns towards Kushina with a dull look "Did you say something?" she ask with a bored tone as Minato and his students cough at the same time to hide their snickers.

They all shut up when Kushina sent them a harsh glare.

"Is there something you wanted to say Minato-kun?" she ask threateningly as Minato shook his head hurriedly.

Yellow Flash or not, he wasn't suicidal enough to face the Habanero.

"I thought so." Kushina stated with a nod before she turns towards the books once again making Minato sigh in relief.

His students turns towards him.

'Dodge a bullet there Sensei.' They thought simultaneously.

**'I will think on it. Leave, I want to eat.' Naruto wrote down as Cerberus sweat dropped.**

Which everyone copied.

"Burn." Obito cough out with a twitching lips.

**He should have known that Naruto would react like that. Eucliwood was the same way when she was hungry, and would ignore anything that was not food.**

The konohan's turns towards Eu, who ignored them completely making them sweat drop.

Yup, definitely necromancer traits.

**She was at least somewhat polite about it and made it look like she was listening. Kushina almost giggled before she gave Naruto a bowl of rice with pork slices. Naruto licked his lips and began to dig in at a fast pace.**

Tsunade couldn't help but smile fondly.

"Yep, he might be all powerful but he's still a kid." She stated as Kushina nodded with a soft smile.

**"Is there anything else you would like to say?" Kushina asked politely.**

**"I only have to ask Hellscythe-dono if he knows anything about the mysterious disappearances of souls in this area. It is strange for so few actual ninja souls to vanish like this." Cerberus stated as Naruto nodded his head.**

"What?" everyone ask with narrows eyes before they turns towards Eu who shows them a note.

'Kyoko, a magical girl.'

"A magical girl?" Minato ask with a confuse expression, considering it was Minato who ask it was definitely a big deal. Its not everyday you see the genius blonde to be so confused.

Seraphim sighed "A magical girl are those who combats against megalos, now that you know I am sure you are curious about what is a megalo's." everyone nodded before Seraphim sighed "Well, it will be explain in the book." She stated as the others sweat drop.

**Unlike other people Naruto knew how long a person was going to live naturally, and he knew where they would end up when they died.**

"That's a fancy ability, being able to predict one's death means you can also prevent it." Jiraiya stated with a serious expression as the other nodded.

Indeed, that kind of ability a ninja would die for.

**Most ninja were killers, cheaters, stealers, and would do anything they were payed to do. Normally when he saw the souls of ninjas pass on they were dragged through the bony gates to hell. Very few ninja ever made it upstairs, and those that do were truly good people that never wanted to be ninja.**

Everyone was silent as they hears that certain information.

"I see… so even if you did good things in life it would be pointless as in the end you will end up in hell." Minato stated with a bitter smile as the others grimace.

Now they are starting to get scared.

Eu wrote something on her notepad before she show it to them.

'That's isn't completely true.' She turns the page 'Only those who kills for please are the one who was sent to hell.' She finish.

"Thank you Hellscythe-san, that put our heart at ease." Jiraiya stated with a relieve sigh.

**'I know who by face, but not name.' Naruto wrote down on his paper.**

**"Then can you describe the soul stealer to me?" Cerberus asked as Kushina blinked. She had no idea how Naruto knew this when she did not. She chalked it up to him being so deeply connected to the soul plane.**

"Probably." Kushina commented, as that is the only plausible explanation to how he knew about it.

**'Blonde hair in twin tails, large boobs, light skin, and interchanging red and yellow eyes. She has a large aura of malious and her body has over forty souls in it.' Naruto wrote quickly before he went back to chowing down.**

"Forty souls? How is that even possible?" Tsunade ask with a raise eyebrow while the others was stunned though everyone turns towards Jiraiya who was giggling perversely.

"What is it now you old pervert?" Tsunade ask with an annoyed expression.

"Nothing." He answered as to save himself from being pummeled.

**Kushina was shocked by the number of souls this girl had, but her dead eyes softened when she realized the reason Naruto knew who the murderer was. He was able to sense how many people were in the area by the number of souls there were, but if he passed by this girl he would automatically notice how many souls were in her body.**

"I see, so they are so connected to the realm of the dead, that they can detect how many souls are there and who's still alive or those who have died." Kakashi stated with his brows knitted, that kind of ability sounds good but it must have a catch because having an ability like that was too good to be true.

**"Thank you for the help Hellscythe-dono, and thank you for the hospitality Kushina-san. I must be off now, and I wish you luck on your first day of school tomorrow Hellscythe-dono. A word to the wise... until you gain control of your powers you should have more than just a single bodyguard. I would suggest sending out a request to the Village Hidden under the Tea Leaves asking for a V.N. Bodyguard. Their village will heed your call and send you a... servant to do your bidding as long as you do them a favor when the time comes. Here is the address." Cerberus suggested as he wrote down the location of the hidden village and passed it to Kushina.**

"Ohhh, so that's where Vampire came from, though why haven't I heard of that village name before?" Jiraiya stated as he turns towards Seraphim who snorted.

"It wouldn't be a hidden village if it could be easily found you pervert." Seraphim stated with a frown as Jiraiya scowl or more like pout.

**Naruto looked at the dog again, but this time his eyes had a glint of childishness to them. Naruto made the come here motion to the dog demon and when he came closer Naruto rubbed the dog demon behind the ears. For a few minutes he kept doing that before he got bored.**

**'Good dog.' The next note Naruto wrote said as Cerberus thanked Naruto for the show of appreciation and left. Kushina smiled at the childish things Naruto would still occasionally do.**

Kushina smiled at the scene, even though he acts maturely he was still a kid at heart.

Rin was cooing at the scene, though it kind of sounds weird as Cerberus had a body of a human.

**"Naruto-chan, are you ready for the ninja academy tomorrow?" Kushina asked trying to make conversation. Naruto looked at her blankly for a moment before writing something down as his left eyebrow twitched upwards. Letting Kushina know her question annoyed Naruto on some level.**

**'I do not wish to go.' Naruto wrote as his true meaning escaped Kushina. He was forced to be a ninja if he wanted to remain with his mother. The clan heirs of a ninja clan were required to become ninja and strengthen their clan's ties with the village. That and if he did not he would not be able to become Hokage. **

"Ohhh?" Jiraiya raise an eyebrow as he turns towards the smiling Minato and Kushina "It seems he really is your son."

"Yeah…" Minato stated fondly as he had a soft smile on his face.

"If that happens, Naruto-chan will be the most powerful Hokage that would exist." Obito stated in awe while Kushina couldn't help but be proud of her son.

**While Naruto would keep his reasons for wanting the position in his deepest thoughts he still wanted it.**

"All of us have our own reasons." Kakashi stated with a nod, understanding where the young necromancer were coming from.

_**Kushina Imagination**_

_**"Mommy, I don't want to go anywhere without you." The imagination Naruto said in a tearful voice as the air around him was all blue and cloudy. This Naruto had a sad pout on his face.**_

_**"Mom, will you hold my hand on the way?" The second Naruto imagination said as he held out his head.**_

_**Kushina Imagination End.**_

_…._

_…._

_…._

_It was a moment of silence only to be broken by when Kushina suddenly screech with her cheeks flaring red, that broke the dam as everyone suddenly burst out laughing while Seraphim had a disgusted expression._

_"Gahahaha! Oh my Kami! Even though that was because of you being a Zombie I still couldn't get over the fact you will act like that Kushina-chan!' Obtio stated as he laugh while holding sides._

_Kushina hid her face using the book as everyone was laughing at her, Jiraiya was rolling on the floor while Tsunade was leaning on the table to stop herself from falling as she laugh._

_Minato and Kakashi was hugging each other to support each other as they laugh._

_"Gah!" Kushina shouted in embarrassment before she pounce on them and proceeded to duke them each on the face._

_Once everyone calm down, even though they have black eyes each, they couldn't help but still snicker at her._

**Kushina was broken out of her thoughts as she felt her wrist snap. She had unknowingly tried to hold onto Naruto's hand when she was imagining him asking her to hold it, and he reacted by tapping on her arm and breaking her wrist with his supernatural strength.**

Kushina grimaced, Damn!

**"Son of a BITCH that hurts Dattebane!" Kushina yelled as she rolled around on the floor of a few minutes holding on to her arm. She was only slightly used to it, since it happened often when somebody invaded Naruto's personal space without his approval. No one was immune from this fact, and that sadly meant he would snap her bones as well. Her bones healed a few minutes later and she saw that Naruto had left another note on the table.**

**'Send a request pervert - V.N. Bodyguard will be helpful in future.' The note Naruto had left said as Kushina sweat dropped.**

"Should I cry from the fact that my son called and thought of me as a pervert?" Kushina ask with a complicated expression while Minato just patted her shoulder, though by looks on their face they're doing their best not laugh as they cheeks was red and bulge out.

"It-snort- It's alright Ku-kukuku-Kushi-chan. I'm sure he doesn't mean it." Minato stated as he laugh silently while Kushina just stares at him blankly.

"Do you believe what just said? Because you sounded as if you didn't." Kushina stated dully.

**Though it made sense she was useless in a fight during the day, or risk shrinking up like a prune. She was dead so her body was unable to make chakra anymore, so she was limited to Taijutsu and that would only work during the night. She looked out the window and saw the sun shining brightly, and grabbed her umbrella and the address of the village that would help her son.**

**"Is it sad that my own son thinks I'm a pervert?" Kushina asked as she gazed at the sky.**

"Sadly it is…" Kushina muttered with a twitching brow as she could hear the others snickering.

**Sure she fantasized about Naruto calling her mom, mommy, or at least mother and had him being super affectionate with her to an unhealthy level, but that did not make her a pervert... Okay... she was a pervert with a son-fetish. Not totally her fault since most zombies of the opposite gender had attractions to Nercomancers. She would never cross that line between weird affection and sexual love though... Never.**

**{With Naruto}**

**Naruto walked through the village as he headed towards the Hyuga clan compound to do his daily practice of his powers.**

Jiraiya blinks "Ohhh? They are letting him practice his powers there?"

Minato nodded "If think about it, it really make sense."

"Why is that sensei?" Obito ask with a tilt of his head that make him adorable.

"Well, the Hyuga's firmly believe in fate and the fact that Naruto can control fate, they must've been worshipping him." Minato stated with a nod as the others makes an o face.

**The Hyuga clan had been very willing to allow Naruto to enter their clan compounds and use his powers. Naruto prefered that they not call his Fate-sama though, but whatever floats their boat and let him practice. Naruto kept walking for a few minutes as every villager avoided him. The fear they held for the fact he held their lifes in his hands at all times kept them away, and they kept their children away as well in fear that they would annoy Naruto and get him to kill them. Naruto would never do that, but they did not know that.**

Eu could sympathize for him as she took knew how that feels as the same happened to her when she was young.

**Naruto arrived at the Hyuga compound in record time as he walked right up to the guards and they stiffened and opened the gates. They rung a bell to let the clan know that Naruto was hear and that they should fear the use of their Byakugan. To gaze upon the power of their divine being was a crime... and they might go blind.**

"Damn, they worshiping him alright." Kakashi commented with a whistle.

"Indeed, to see the Hyuga's be so respectful towards someone who wasn't their clan members is very unnerving." Rin stated with an awe expression.

Kushina nodded "Yeah, those stuck up white eyed jerks."

**Naruto saw Hiashi Hyuga coming up with his two daughters and nephew. Six year old Hinata Hyuga, one year old Hanabi Hyuga in his arms, and eight year old Negi Hyuga scowling as they bowed to him.**

**"Fate-sama, a pleasure for you to come by. Who would you like practice on now?" Hiashi asked with a small smile. Every time Naruto came over he would allow them to ask a single favor that was not against his morals, as long as he was not denied access to people to practice on.**

"Of course, they would let him do as he please as it would benefit them." Kushina stated with a huff as she didn't quite like the Hyuga's their very arrogant and that made them her enemy expect for Hirumi.

**Naruto looked around and saw many Hyugas in the area, but the only one that caught his attention was the one in Hiashi's arms. Hanabi Hyuga, the youngest infant daughter. Naruto looked and pointed at Hanabi, and Hiashi looked happy. Their god had chosen his own daughter to pratcice on.**

**"Then the favor I ask of you is to bring my wife back from the dead, she had died yesterday from a heart attack." Hiashi said neutrally. **

Everyone blinks.

"Hirumi-san died? No way?" Obito stated as he quite like the Hyuga matriarch as she was different from her clan, she wasn't arrogant instead she was very shy and kind.

**Naruto knew who his wife was, she had made him cookies every time he came over and was a kind woman that looked like a long haired older version on her oldest daughter Hinata. Naruto nodded to the man and motioned for her body to be brought to him. He had it clear to the Hyuga family long ago that he would revive anyone they asked a single time, no third chances at life.**

**They all went to the newly built sound proof room in the Hyuga home, where her body was. This was the room he practiced in, and he always wiped the memory of everyone that heard his voice directly after hearing it.**

**"Here she is." Hiashi said as he took the children out of the room and watched what happened through a mirror. Naruto looked at the dead woman with an apathetic look, but his real emotion was sadness. Bringing people from the dead was as easy for him as breathing.**

"Then why is he sad?" Rin ask with a confuse expression.

"Maybe because he knew her? After all he trains his power at their compound so it was bound for them to meet." Minato answered with a shrug.

"Probably." Tsunade stated with a nod.

**"Live." Naruto said as he was hit with both a headache and heart pain.**

"What?" everyone blinks in surprise.

"I knew it." Minato muttered as everyone turns towards him "Every power had its draw backs, like yours Kushi-chan. Once you use the Kyuubis power you lose control, it the same as Naruto. And the drawback of his is that whenever he bring back someone he would feel the pain they felt before they died." Minato finish as he turns towards Eu "Isn't that right, Hellscythe-san."

Eu nodded.

**When Naruto brought the dead back to life he was forced to feel both the pain they felt when they died, and pain from using his power. He coughed up some blood onto the floor, and his face twisted in pain. He was literally feeling the pain of death.**

**Hirumi opened her eyes and unlike his mother, who was a zombie, she was a living breathing human. Naruto quickly erased whatever memory she had of both the afterlife and his voice. Humans were not suppose to know what the afterlife was like until they died, and stayed dead. Hirumi slowly rose from her laying position and saw Naruto.**

"Indeed, because they might be traumatize to the point that it might driven them into madness." Tsunade stated as she knew that once you died, you should stay dead or you will be hunted by the memories of the afterlife once you come back.

**"So I died and you brought me back huh?" Hirumi asked, not expecting and answer. Naruto looked away from her and she giggled with a kind smile. She was one of the few people that understood what emotions Naruto was feeling at the moment. When he was embarrassed he would look away from people. He did not blush, but he could not look people in the eyes when he was.**

"They must been very close huh." Kushina muttered with a sad expression.

Minato just smiles and hugs her from behind "You two are still closer, he might not be showing it but it was very obvious,"

Kushina nodded with a smile.

After all, there is no bond stronger than a mother and her child.

**'Leave me to train.' Naruto wrote as the kind woman left the room, and Hiashi came in with his youngest daughter and placed her on the ground. The young infant who just learned how to crawl wandered all over the room as her father left the room again.**

**"Sit." Naruto commanded as he felt minor pain. Hanabi stopped crawling and sat on the floor with a confused gurgle.**

"Why do I have the feeling that he would turn her into a cat." Obito stated with a chuckle.

"What a coincidence, I was thinking the same too." Kakashi commented with a nod as everyone of them chuckles.

It was rare for the two of them to be of the same mind.

**Naruto waited for the small pain to subside before he thought about what he was going to say next. "Age." Naruto ordered as the one year old started to grow older and older with each second, and in minutes she went from a baby to a seventeen year old nude woman.**

Everyone jaws drop as they witness something impossible, logically impossible.

"Damn, I wish I was there to see it! No! I wish I had a power like that." Jiraiya exclaimed before Tsunade punches him through a wall.

"Of course you would." Tsunade muttered with a twitching eyebrow.

"Damn perverted insect." Seraphim stated before she threw a leaf shuriken at Jiraiya's crotch, everyone wince as they heard Jiraiya's high pitch scream.

"SON OF A-" he was cut off as Seraphim threw another shuriken which hit him in the crotch once again.

"KYAAAAA!"

Everyone grimaced as they heard Jiraiya's girlish scream.

**Her clothes had ripped off during the order. Her new body had developed into what many would call a bombshell. She had the perfect proportions in the hip and waist area, though she was slightly smaller in the breast area. The pain Naruto felt from this was about the same as the sit command, so he was not too affected by it.**

Obito wanted to comment about it so much, but he was afraid that the vampire girl might hit him with a shuriken in the balls.

So he settle on just giggling.

**The Hyuga family were shocked by the fact that Hanabi had turned into a teenager, but were impressed. That kind of display would further show of how he was the God of Fate to them. Neji scowled at the display, and festered about how Naruto did not save his own father from being sent to Kumo as a sacrifice.**

"What?" Minato ask with a certain edge in his voice.

"As a sacrifice." The now limping Jiraiya stated with the same tone.

"Why?" Tsunade muttered, ohhh she and Sarutobi will have a long talk after this.

**It was against Naruto's morals to bring people back that choose to die, or died happily.**

**"Grow cat parts." Naruto said as he felt a small tingling in his head. Hanabi squirmed as she grew brown cat ears and a cat tail from her body that moved and twitched. "Say Nya after every sentance you speak for the rest of your life." Naruto said with a small smile. He barely felt anything from the easy change.**

**"Nya." Hanabi said as Naruto showed a small smile. Hanabi had her hands in a pawing fashion.**

Obito and Kakashi high five each other while the others was staring at them in amusement.

"See? I told you." Obito stated as he smile smugly towards the others.

"Yes you did, yes you did Obito-kun." Kushina stated with a soft smile as he patted the Uchiha in the head.

**"De-Age." Naruto said as he felt a painful cramp in his back this time as she became younger and younger until she was her proper age, but her cat features were there to stay until Naruto decided to remove them... if he decided to remove them. Naruto looked at the window and nodded his head. Telling them he was done now. The mother of Hanabi ruhsed into the room and hugged her daughter close to her while mumbling about how cute she was.**

Kushina and Rin nodded.

Indeed, she looks very cute with the added appendage.

**Naruto left the room and went to the next stop on his list of places he wanted to go today. He thought about it while walking and he figured that he would sit in front of that tea shop for awhile until his mother came looking for him. It was nearly night time now, and she was going to be looking for him at some point. Once Naruto got to the store he sat down and started his favorite hobby of people watching. He loved to watch the daily lives of normal humans, how they showed emotion and talked to each other. It was times like this that Naruto wished he could control his power, either that or he could find another Necromancer to talk to since they would be immune to each others powers. Then at least he would have another monster like himself to be with.**

…

…

Everyone was frowning, why would he think of himself as a monster.

"It's probably those villagers who calls him monster." Kushina stated with a growl.

"I… don't know if I could ever look at the village the same way again." Minato stated with a soft frown.

Jiraiya sighed, just what the hell happen to these people that they would call a child a monster.

**Naruto's eyes caught the woman that held over forty souls in her body coming towards him. They eyed each other for a moment before she sat down next to him.**

Everyone in the room tense even Seraphim as they wait and wonder what will happen next.

**"Hello Necromancer. You need to keep your pets on a leash, the next one might not die as painlessly as this one did." The girl taunted as Naruto looked her over and turned away. She was not worth his time, and would not be for a good long while. She seemed to be annoyed with this and her eyes changed red and she used her new ability she gained from killing Cerberus. **

Even though their meeting was short, Kushina couldn't help but feel bad for the dog like man, though she was more worried at her son than him.

"If she even dare touch him, I will kill her." Kushina muttered darkly.

"I loath to admit it, but I agree with you there." Seraphim stated darkly as the two of them started emitting dangerous auras.

**Naruto twitched before he ignored the fear inducing ability she stole. "Don't ignore me Necromancer." The girl said as she attempted to touch his arm. Naruto smacked her hand away on reflex and her wrist snapped.**

Kushina snort "Heh, you get what you deserve bitch."

**'Do not touch me.' Naruto wrote in his notepad and showed it to her as her regeneration healed her.**

**"You have some bite to you Necromancer, how... exciting. I'm Kyoko, and you are going to be granting me my greatest desire." The blonde, red eyed girl named Kyoko said as she reached for the sword she was carrying on her back. **

This time, even Minato was starting to emit a dangerous aura as he narrowed his cold blue eyes.

**It was not strange for people to carry around sword in ninja villages, but not one that seemed to exude magical power. A pale hand reached out and gripped her hand in a vice grip that, and the creaking of her wrist could be heard.**

**'Your late.' Naruto wrote as the figure was revealed to be his own mother. Kyoko grimaced at this outcome, and knew she was not ready to defeat someone of Kushina's level. At least not without having at least eighty souls in her body.**

"Heh! Run like a coward you are bitch." Kushina smirk triumphantly while the others sighed at her antics.

**"Sorry Naruto-chan, but you are nearly impossible to find." Kushina said softly before she glared hard at Kyoko. The girl knew it would be best to try and make her escape, but would not leave without giving them something to think about.**

**"Hehehe, looks like you are more of a _monster_ than I even thought if you would turn your own mother into such a disgusting creature. _Monsters_ like you need to be put down so that the rest of us _mortals_ can live in peace without the threat of death hanging over us." Kyoko said, knowing how necromancers reacted to being called monster.**

A muscle jump in Kushina's and Minato's jaw as everyone from Konoha twitch in anger.

Jiraiya was flexing his wrist and fingers and he wanted to punch someone while Tsunade's shoulder trembles a bit.

Though everyone reaction stop as the room started shaking a bit before it stop.

They turned towards Eu to see her with a blank expression but there was underlying anger beneath those beautiful violet orbs of hers.

**They had powers that made them beings so strong that nobody could beat them in a fair fight, and even reality would reshape itself to their very wishes. In her younger years she read books on how most Necromancers killed themselves, and their power would transfer to a newborn that would become the next Necromancer. The universe was only ever able to hold two Necromancers at once, and when one died another would be born to take their place. This was a rare event because they would only die when they were killed, since they had eternal youth. That and they could kill their enemies with a single word if they so wished.**

"But that doesn't make them a monster." Rin commented with a frown.

Obito nodded "Indeed, monsters are people like you who kills just to amuse yourself, you blonde hair bitch."

"Obito." Minato remark sternly as Obito just huff, he wasn't feeling sorry at all the blonde was bitch so it was just normal for him to call Kyoko a bitch.

**The powers of a Necromancer was not genetic either so they could not be passed on to their children... not that many many actually had children since they stopped growing when they were about fifteen. They stopped aging the moment they were capable of impregnating woman, or getting pregnant in the girls cause. Though nobody ever married a Necromancer before due to the fear they held. Necromancers have only ever found acceptance from the being they either create, or their gender opposite Necromancer.**

**Necromancers nearly always had a fear of their own powers for these reasons, and would be even more affected by being called a monster than any other beings. Naruto was tearing up as he glared at her, his anger was starting to cause the earth to shake. People all over Konoha panicked as building started to crack from Naruto's anger. Konoha was lucky that Naruto was only seven, and that he was wearing armor that restrained over 95 percent of his true power.**

Despite the impossible phenomenon that Naruto was causing with his power, Kushina couldn't help but frown and snarl at the same time.

'Pray Kyoko, pray that our paths wouldn't cross because I wouldn't hesitate on killing you.' Kushina thought not being aware that Minato and Seraphim was thinking the same.

**Kushina punched Kyoko across the face, sending her crashing into a nearby building, before she went to her son and hugged him in an attempt to help him control his emotions. Naruto may have great control right now, but he was still a kid and he was HER kid and she always had issues with the very same problem.**

**"It's okay Naruto, you aren't a monster. Just a very strong and handsome young boy." Kushina said in a motherly voice that helped to calm Naruto down.**

Kushina nodded "That is true socchi-kun, you aren't a monster and you will never be." She stated as everyone nodded.

Unnoticed by them, Eu was smiling. Just a miniscule smile, small enough that they wouldn't notice even if they stared at her.

**Her cool body calmed his nerves but then he noticed she was to close and gave her a look. Kushina let go of him quickly at seeing his barely twitching right eye.**

**'The next time I see you Kyoko, you are going to regret calling me a monster. Only I can call myself a monster and get away with it.' Naruto thought before he realized what he was thinking and cut that line of thought out. He was not going to be petty about a trivial insult from some weird girl with a false form of eternal youth. She was not worth the effort it took to get angry.**

Minato nodded in approval, 'That's right Naruto. Always think rationally.' He thought with a smile.

**Naruto looked at his mother walking next to him and thought about how she seemed to always know how to calm him down.**

"Of course, it is my duty as your mother." Kushina stated with a smile, even if the world turns against them. She will be always with Naruto.

After all, a mothers love is the purest and strongest thing of all.

**"So where did you go all day Naruto-chan?" Kushina asked curiously. She had always wondered where he vanished to for hours at a time. Naruto looked at her for a second as he felt the urge to laugh at how she always asked that question.**

**'Using my powers on a kitty.' Naruto wrote as Kushina looked confused as to why he would use his powers on a cat.**

**"You sure are funny Naruto-chan." Kushina said as Naruto kicked her in the shin and pouted at her... well his cheeks puffed out a little more than usual.**

_**Kushina Imagination**_

_**"Mommy, I am not funny! I'm your awesome son." The fake Naruto said in a squeeky voice.**_

_**"No cuddles for you tonight momma! Unless you are a good momma dattebayo!" The next fake Naruto said with a blushing face.**_

_**Kushina Imagination End **_

Everyone turns away from Kushina as the red head was glaring at them with murderous expression.

Every time Kushina would look at them they would do their best to avoid to have an eye contact with her lest they might explode into a laughing fit and be beaten by an enrage red head.

**"Noooo! Momma wants her cuddles!" Kushina as she attempted to wrap Naruto in a back breaking hug.**

***Snap* **

**"My arms!" Kushina yelled as her arms bent the wrong direction at ninety degree angles, she ran around in circles for a few minutes and Naruto started to shake from repressed laughter. **

Everyone started snickering before they turns towards her.

" .word." she gritted out as they shut their mouths.

**Kushina secretly smiled at this and kept her act up, the broken arms did not really bother her because Naruto was only doing it out of self preservation instinct when anyone got to close randomly.**

**Some mothers would give their lifes to keep their children safe. Kushina could not really do that again, so breaking her body over and over to keep Naruto happy was a nice alternative to that. The fact she only barely felt the break this time was a good thing.**

**A mothers love for her child was the purest thing in the world.**

Kushina nodded before she shove the book into Minato as she hid her face in her hands as to hide her embarrassment.

Everyone chuckle as they could hear her grumbling about stupid zombie's embarrassing her.

Chapter end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto Silent King of the Dead it belongs to their respective owners, Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer.**

**And by the way before I start, I wanted to wish Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer happy 21st birthday, I'm sorry for the late greetings as my internet was down and I don't know why, it seems like whole Okinawa experiences this problem and going to Shinjuku in Tokyo just to rent a café would be very troublesome and I can't afford to get lost as I am sure my friends would accompany for something as simple as just renting a café, sorry again for those who were waiting for me to update this as the connection was down, but thankfully it gotten fix this morning.**

**So without any further ado, please enjoy my Reading of The Naruto Silent Kind of The Dead Chapter 3.**

**Story Start:**

Minato chuckles at the scandalize and horrified look that Kushina have, it was understandable. Being forced to have a son complex and otherworldly perverted imagination would do that to you, it's not like she wanted it but she couldn't help it as it was ingrained to her being as a zombie and it didn't help the fact that the Vampire Ninja Seraphim keeps on annoying and insulting her, seriously this Ninja bombshell had attitude problems, but he choke it up as being a Vampire. though that term still weirded him out.

Though what made him wary wasn't the Vampire but the white haired girl besides her, her aura alone screams death and Minato couldn't help but be scared being near her, he wasn't discriminating or being biased it's just that because of his occupation as a Shinobi who fought in the 3rd great ninja war he became a bit paranoid and this girl's aura was making his senses go haywire, he couldn't understand why he was feeling this way and he hates being ignorant as it could get him killed along with those precious to him, so you could understand why he was a bit wary and paranoid being a ninja whose reputation was as great as his would do that to you.

But at the very least he knew that she was on their side since as emotionless as Eucliwood was, when she found out about Naruto even just for a little bit Minato saw something in her eyes, a flicker of emotion it was so sudden it appeared then immediately disappeared but Minato's sharp eyes and inhumanly observation skill saw it all, joy, relief and most of all. Hope, hope that there would be someone like her, someone who wouldn't be affected by her power, someone who will be able to stay by her side and most of all someone who will take all her loneliness away.

Shaking his head a bit Minato focus on the book, he couldn't help but frown as he felt sad that he wouldn't be able to hold his son as he died not a few hours after his birth but he was proud that his son would be the one to reshape the shinobi world and hopefully be the one to bring peace to the world.

Coughing in his fist, he nodded as he caught everyone's attention.

**"Are you ready for your first day of school Naruto-chan?" Kushina asked her only son with a smile. **

"Not really…." Obito muttered softly as he flush when he saw everyone staring at him, he immediately close his mouth realizing that he said that out loud, and it didn't help that Rin was staring at him with an amuse smile.

Great. That was just embarrassing.

**She was very excited that her son would follow in the family business, even if he was somewhat reluctant to be a ninja.**

Kushina's face scrunched up in confusion "He doesn't want to be a ninja? Why?" she ask in confusion while Jiraiya sighed.

"Remember in chapter 2, it was explained that every time someone dies, he would also feels it along with the pain of their death. So it is natural he wouldn't want to be a ninja as it would mean he would be force to kill people and he would also feel it along them so of course he would be very reluctant to become a ninja, why would he want an occupation where he would constantly feel himself dying?"

Everyone grimaced as the implication of Jiraiya's word hit them like a tons of brick and realization comes in, if they force Naruto to be a ninja then it would be as if they are forcing him to feel death every time he goes out of the village and that could be very dangerous for him as he hasn't able to control his powers yet. And according to Eucliwood and Seraphim controlling one's Necromancers power will take months if not years. That is something Minato and Kushina wouldn't want their son to experience, she wondered if her future self knew about it.

**She hoped that he would achieve a color based nickname like her and his father did. She was the Red Hot Habanero, her husband was the Yellow Flash, so he was going to be something with orange or silver from either his clothes under his armor, or the fact he wore silver armor and had silvery white hair.**

As funny as that sounded Kushina couldn't bring herself to laugh as she was worrying about her son and wondering if she had done the right thing to force him to be a ninja, she knew that her future self didn't force him as he clearly stated in chapter two that he wanted to be a shinobi as he wishes to become a Hokage but she couldn't help but feel that it isn't the best occupation for her son.

**Naruto looked at her with what she thought was a sarcastic look.**

At the mention of her son being sarcastic towards her snapped Kushina out of her funk as her eyes narrow in motherly fury "Oh no you don't! don't be sarcastic with me! Necromancer or not I am still your mother I will kick your ass!"

Everyone was starting to get worried as the normally loud Kushina was being quiet, but nobody called her out to it as to they understood about how she was feeling. But now they couldn't help but smile as their worries was swept away by her Kushina like comment. Its' good to see her being like… well being like Kushina.

**'Yes I am ready. I do not like this though.' Naruto wrote as he got out his bento box and prepared to leave.**

"At least he's being blunt about it..."

Obito nodded as he heard Tsunade muttered those words while Eu just kept a blank face though she also nodded as being blunt is a Necromancer signature.

And breaking the bones of those who touch them.

**It was one of the hottest days in the year, and Kushina would need to stay inside all day until night came. She felt regret that she would not be able to walk him to his first day of school. The again he was not going to be in a very good mood so perhaps this was for the best that she not go with him today.**

Rin turns towards Eu with a frown "Is it normal for necromancers to be so guarded? It's as if Naruto-chan was doing it instinctively."

Everyone couldn't help but wonder about that too, just why are they so guarded.

Eu nodded as she look at Seraphim with an imploring look, well as imploring as a blank look could be.

"Well…" Seraphim sighed before she rub her jaw "It just that every necromancers life was so miserable that some of the past necromancer took their own lives just to escape from their loneliness, you see because of their unimaginable and otherworldy powers. They are treated as nothing but weapons and feared because of their godlike powers to the point that everyone was avoiding them as they sees them as monsters, it was so bad that they become so guarded and stop caring about the world because all the people only wanted to get close to them to use them for their own benefits. So you can understand why they are like that, it's practically ingrained into them." She finished with a frown while the others couldn't help but feel bad about the past necromancers.

Is this why they usually have a servant with them? So that they wouldn't be alone and so that loneliness wouldn't consume them? Somehow, the Konohan's felt that being all powerful wasn't so good anymore.

**"I know you don't want to kill people, but this is for the best." Kushina lectured gently as Naruto turned his head and rushed out of the door. Only for his head to get stuck in something very soft and squishy.**

"Oho?" Jiraiya raised a perverted eyebrow with a perverted glint in his eyes, his perverted senses were tingling and it's pointing him towards one of the girls with biggest racks he ever seen besides Tsunade.

But before he could further comment, his words died in his throat as he screech in pain when Seraphim sent a leaf shuriken right at his crotch as she sensed his perverted aura.

Tsunade sighed, seriously. She was sure that if somehow Jiraiya dies, it would be probably because he was doing something perverted. She wonder how the pervert could brush off her super powered punches and others brutal attacks, is it because of some super powers granted by the perverted God to his perverted disciples? Could be, anything is possible.

Up in the heavens a giggling man who was reading an orange book reminiscing a certain book written by a white haired pervert sneeze, somehow he felt as if someone was talking to him, he wonders if it is a beautiful woman, oh well. He doesn't care, he have a book to read a book written by his favorite disciple and champion.

Somehow Tsunade felt like punching something.

**'Boobs.' Naruto thought neutrally as he backed up a few steps and saw a green eyed girl with a very large chest and black hair being held back in a ponytail. She had on black anbu style pants that hugged her waist well, and a purple string tank top that exposed much of her amble cleavage. **

Seraphim raised an eyebrow as everyone turns towards her.

"What?" she ask irritably.

"Well, were just surprise that you appears already, since it was only chapter 3." Kakashi stated dully.

Seraphim snorted, just goes to say that she's better than all of them. Kushina's eyes twitch as she could sense some smugness come from this cow tits.

"It's normal for us Vampire-Ninja's to sense that a new necromancer appears as we were created by Eucliwood-dono." Seraphim stated proudly with arrogance dripping of her as Kushina's fingers twitch wanting to strangle this bitch.

**Kushina looked jealously at the chest for a few seconds. She was only a C-Cup, and this girl that looked sixteen was much larger than her.**

Kushina's eyes glow with rage and irritation as Seraphim turns to her with a smug expression with her arms cross accentuating her chest as if mocking her about it.

She gritted her teeth before she looks away with a huff and Minato couldn't help but feel a bead of sweat drip down from his neck as he sees Seraphim's smug expression and how her smirk widened when Kushina looks aways as if she was conceiving her defeat.

**Naruto noticed that she had fangs when the girl took a deep breath getting ready to introduce herself. She got down on one knee in the position most knew an anbu took in front of the Hokage.**

**"Hello Hellscythe-sama, my name is Seraphim a Vampire Ninja from the Village Hidden under the Tea Leaves. I was sent by my Village to be your servant and bodyguard from this day forth until one of us dies in exchange for you granting my village a boon." Seraphim said in an old fashioned way of speaking.**

"I see… an eternal servitude in exchange in one favor huh." Minato whispered out but everyone completely heard him, it's not like they're new to it. As it was common in elemental nation more like in clans where you will be serving them until the end of your life in exchange for their favor and protection, it's very common which is why it wasn't so surprising to them. It is a concept that almost every clan and nobles in elemental nations lived by.

**'In public my last name is Uzumaki.' Naruto wrote as Seraphim nodded. She would be sure to remember that when addressing him in the future.**

Seraphim nodded after hearing that certain information, she doesn't have any problem with it as she knew that every necromancer could be very strict with these kinds of things.

Well all Necromancers were strict.

**Her gaze fell upon Kushina and she scowled. She was aware of the presence of a zombie with the Necromancer she was going to be serving.**

**"I was not aware that you had a pet dung beetle Hellscythe-sama." Seraphim noted as Kushina gripped her fist in annoyance.**

Everyone tense as they suddenly felt the room turns cold, and they felt sweat dripping down their foreheads as they felt dread none of them ever felt before. Turning they seen Kushina looking blankly at Seraphim, they knew that even though these two haven't met before and only met a few hours ago, they knew that these two was starting to be rivals.

" . . ?" Kushina gritted out pausing in each sentence as to accentuate her irritation and anger.

" .Bettle." Seraphim pointed out with a satisfied smile seeing Kushina's infuriated expression, oh how she love insulting the red head instect.

Kushina roared out "You ask for it bitch!" she roared before she gave a war cry and pounce with a kunai in hand before Seraphim dodge and brought down her sword to cut her down, but before she could the both of them were suddenly embedded into a wall as an irritated Eu threw them to separate the two.

'Scary.' Was the thought of everyone as they see the petite girl's incredible strength.

**She would normally not put up with this from anyone, but she did not want to hurt this girl in front of her son.**

**'My mother is not a dung beetle, she is a pervert.' Naruto wrote truthfully, not realizing the consequences of his written words as Kushina slumped to the ground in defeat and Seraphim sent Kushina a disgusted look.**

Kushina cheered as her son defended her before she slumps down on the ground with four blue fire circling her as she heard her son call her a pervert, should she be sad by being called a pervert by her own son?

"Hmp!" Seraphim smirk triumphantly though her smirk fell down when Eu gave her a warning look.

**The only thing she hated more than rule breaker were perverted zombies... Actually she hated most zombies anyway.**

Kushina pointed at Seraphim "What have I ever done to you anyway!" she shouted out as Rin and Obito sighed in synchronization.

"Here we go again…" they muttered.

After their scuffle, Minato cough into his fist with a twitching eyebrow, really? Do they have anything better to do than interrupt him continuesly. Seriously, these two were like heaven and hell created to oppose each other. If he didn't love Kushina he would probably tie her up and put a gag on her and if he wasn't a gentleman he would probably do the same to Seraphim.

**'She is a pervert... she is a pervert... she is a pervert.' Kushina thought the sentence over and over as she sank into an even deeper depression. She curled into a ball in the corner of the room and let a dark cloud of angst cover her form.**

**'Seraphim, you obey me now right?' Naruto asked through his notepad as he tilted his head to the left.**

**"Yes Hellscythe-sama, any order you give me will be followed with my most sincere efforts." Seraphim answered as Naruto nodded and started walking on his way to the academy. He knew this village like the back of his armor. The eternally young Vampire Ninja followed after him and maintained a distance of three feet away from Naruto. While they were walking Naruto was writing down a list of rules that Seraphim would have to follow in the house, and once he was done he ripped it off the pad and gave it to her.**

Minato peered from his book as he sees Kushina and Seraphim glaring at each other, he sighed at least these two wasn't interrupting him anymore.

Everyone sighed in relief when the two of them didn't start fighting once again, seriously. These were a match made in heaven and hell.

As in Gai's words. Eternal Rivals.

Well Fuck.

Konoha will definitely be lively with these two, or Konoha might get burned down because of these two.

**'Here are the rules you need to follow. One, no fighting in the house... period. Two, don't eat my ramen. Finally, never let me see you killing without reason.' The note said as Seraphim gave a small bow of acceptance. The rules were not that hard to follow.**

Kushina gave a happy sigh "Ahhhh… he really is my son." Kushina sighed happily once again while Minato sweat drop, right. He almost forgot that Kushina was very addicted with ramen, of all things why does his son have to inherit that from her, he was so glad that he died as he wouldn't have to be the one to pay for their ramen expenses.

**"I know a quicker way to go around if you do not mind me touching you Hellscythe-sama." Seraphim stated as Naruto looked at her and wrote something down.**

**'Call me Naruto, and you may touch me. I do not mind at the moment.' The note said as Seraphim looked pleased with herself on some level. Seraphim gently put her hand on his shoulder, and they vanished in a swirl of leaves in the shape of a mini tornado that started to go in the direction of the academy. Once it touched the ground the tornado disappeared and Naruto lost his balance and his face landed in his servants breasts again. She helped him regain his balance from the technique she used, not minding that his head was between her assets.**

Tsunade raised an eyebrow "Leaf Shunshin?" she commented as she looks at Seraphim with a raise eyebrow while the both of them ignored the perverted giggle that came out of the perverted toad.

Seraphim nodded "Yes, it's a common skill for us Vampire Ninjas it compliments our techniques and sword style."

"Oh." Tsunade gave a nod and left it at that.

**"We are here Naruto-sama, do you wish for me to come in with you or shall I remain hidden?" Seraphim asked as Naruto looked at her and shrugged. He did not care either way, as long as she was still able to serve her purpose she was free to do so in any way she wanted.**

**'Do as you wish.' Naruto wrote as he walked into the building with her following him. Once Naruto was in he went towards the room number he was given when he was enrolled. Naruto opened the door and saw that class had already started.**

**"Naruto Uzumaki?" A pinapple haired man with a scar on his nose asked at seeing the armored kid. He almost scoffed at the armor that barely really covered anything. **

"Clearly, this guy is one of those biased people or just plainly ignorant." Kushina stated with a frown on her beautiful face.

Obito chuckle as he scratch his neck "Well, it's not common for a shinobi to wear such armor at this time."

Kushina nodded in understanding as those armors were unique and the shinobi's only wore those during Hashirama and Madara's time.

**Naruto nodded and went to an empty desk by the only person he knew. Hinata blushed at naruto sitting next to her, but knew he meant nothing about it. "Would you please be so kind as to introduce yourself to the class... and your friend as well please?" The man with the nametag that read Iruka asked nicely. Naruto looked at the man and turned his head towards the window.**

"At least we knew that he wasn't biased." Minato commented while smiling softly at Kushina who nodded with a relieve sigh, at lease he wasn't like those who treated her son like the demon incarnation himself.

**"Naruto-sama is unable to talk so I, his servant, Seraphim will suffice as his mouth for the duration of his time in this class of lowly monkeys." Seraphim said as Iruka raised an eyebrow at her way of speaking.**

Kushina stared blankly at Seraphim "It seems your hobby is insulting others huh." She muttered dully.

"Hmp, what? I just said that truth." Seraphim retorted with a scowl.

"Right…" Kushina muttered darkly.

**Now it occurred to him the warning all the teachers were given about Naruto. They were not suppose to try and make him talk, though his partner Mizuki silently glared at Naruto. Like quite a few people, he believed that Naruto was a freak that should be put down.**

Minato's smile turned into a scowl as his eyes hardened as did the others.

"Did he just call my son a freak?" Kushina stated with wide eyes as her eyes turns crimson with slitted pupils.

Nobody answered as they knew that Kushina was serious this time as she was leaking a bit of Kyuubi's chakra enough for her eyes to turn red.

**"Well then, as you will have all notice there are test sheets in front of each of you. Those are going to be used to see what grade you will all be placed in. This is the first of a series of tests that you will do to decide what course you will be placed in. Please begin your tests." Iruka said as everyone started to look at the paper and confused looks appeared all around. Naruto was currently randomly filling in circles, not really caring what grade he made on the test. In two minutes he finished the test and placed it upside down on the table.**

**Iruka looked annoyed that a student went and made fun of the test and picked it up to grade it early to show that he would regret his choice. Only to see that EVERY answer was correct. His jaw dropped at the incredible luck Naruto had. Not knowing that Seraphim was giving him a weary look.**

"My son is a genius. That's that." Kushina stated smugly and she smirk when Seraphim didn't comment as she knew that she wouldn't be able to insult Naruto because to them insulting their creator will be punishable by death, not like Seraphim would ever insult and think bad about Naruto.

She was completely loyal to him even though she hasn't met him, her future self does though.

**It took about an hour for the rest of the students to finish, and Iruka decided that it was going to be a better time for the Ninjtsu portion of the test.**

**"Now, anybody that knows any ninjutsu raise your hands please?" Iruka asked as Naruto and a boy named Sasuke Uchiha raised their hands. Sasuke smirked at how he was the only person that knew a jutsu, before he noticed Naruto with his hand raised.**

"Figures, typical Uchiha arrogance." Obito muttered darkly as Rin gently grab his hand and squeeze it softly which made Obito smile while the others were sending them amuse smiles, though Seraphim look disgusted at the affectionate display.

**"Then would you all please come with me outside and we can show off your techniques." Iruka said as they all got up and headed to the sparring grounds. Sasuke tried to take the lead by getting there first, but it did not matter to Naruto since he prefered to take things at a slow pace. Once they had gotten to the grounds Iruka motioned for them to use their techniques, and Sasuke walked up first and slowly did the handsigns for the only jutsu he knew.**

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he blew a basketball sized fireball three feet in front of his face. He smirked as the girls looked at him with hearts in their eyes.**

"I smell Fugaku in this one." Jiraiya commented dully, seriously this boy had Fugaku's arrogance and his show off personality. He wanted to punch that man's face so hard to the point that no ladies would ever come to the arrogant bastard anymore.

**"Beat that freak." Sasuke taunted as Naruto narrowed his eyes, and stopped Seraphim from bisecting him with a wave of his hand.**

A muscle jump in Kushina's jaw as did with Seraphim but she had more control than Kushina. She wouldn't let some snot nose brat get the best of her despite him infuriating her so much, how dare this nobody insult Naruto-sama. Ignorant bastard. He probably had no idea that with just even a whisper Naruto could kill him, such an impudent brat he should be grateful for Naruto-sama's kindness as he didn't punish him.

Seraphim snorted, he should be grateful even if he was punished as Naruto would be the one to punish him.

**"Would you please go next Naruto-san?" Iruka asked as Naruto walked forward and pulled out his pen. It glowed and transformed into his Necromancer scythe, the tool that a Necromancer used for battle. It was a pure red and had four mini blades on the opposite side of the large blade, that had a small hole in it, on a curve on top of a zigzag pattern in the handle. The large blade curved in a way that made it look wicked, and it was a pure dark red color. On the bottom of the scythe was three golden squares and a spear blade in gold as well. This was a scythe that was made for the purpose of being the ultimate weapon for any Necromancer.**

Kakashi whistled as Obito raise an eyebrow.

"Man, Yugao would definitely cream herself is she sees that." Kakashi started.

"What a coincidence, I was thinking the same thing." Obito stated as the both of them smirk at each other before they high five each other while Rin sighed at their antics.

At least they're getting along.

**Naruto decided that he was going to allow these humans a glance at one of the powers he had that did not cause him pain. Naruto started to twirl his scythe slowly at first, and then he kept getting faster and faster until the blade was invisible to the naked eyes. Then it happened, the blade erupted in black flames and Naruto stopped spinning the weapon. The flames flowed on the blade of the weapon with wild abandon. Naruto was not at the level he could make his attack without spinning the blade for awhile. On the ground around Naruto words were carved into the ground and glowed an creepy red that shifted colors like embers of a flame.**

**'Deathly Flaming Wave.'**

Jiraiya gave a visible shudder, damn! Even the name of the technique sounded very scary.

**The ground read as Naruto waved his weapon in front of him and sent the black fire off the blade, but unlike any other fire this one did not burn. All the grass and trees around the area he sent the blast withered and died from the exposure to the fire. Soon everything within twenty square feet of Naruto had withered and died, and Naruto looked at his scythe and turned it into a pen again. The attack was far from perfect, and it only affected things that either did not have souls or were reanimated corpses. He had turned many birds into zombies to test this on. To normal humans this would cause third degree burns and steal five years from their natural life span.**

Minato rub his jaw as his face twitch a bit, that sounded scary and look scary.

"You know, I just realize it now. But it seems even with just 5 percent of his powers, Naruto is powerful enough to destroy the world. It makes me scared." At this Kushina looks at him coldly before his eyes widened realizing how he worded it out "No! that's not it Kushina, I didn't mean it that way I am not scared of Naruto he is my son! It's just that because of his powers I am afraid that there would be a lot of people with twisted ideals and goals who would want to get their hands on Naruto to use him and I am scared of what they may do just to get him and I am scared of what they might do if they get their hands on him." He finish as Kushina nodded with a bitter smile as the others grew worried.

"Now that you say it, I can't help but worry for Naruto." Kushina muttered softly.

Seraphim isn't a soft woman but just this time, just this once she'll help.

"That would be impossible, as if anybody ever touch him the whole Vampire Ninja's will be their enemy." She stated as the mother father duo nodded in relief.

**This was the only special attack with his scythe other than the usual energy slash.**

**Jaws dropped at the effect of his attack as Sasuke steamed at being outdone by who he classified as a freak. Seraphim had a surprised look at the power even young Necromancers were capable of using. Even at seven years old Naruto had the power needed to end the world if he wanted. Seraphim went forward to complement Naruto on his attack, and she was the only one that saw his wobble a little before balancing.**

**"You did a great job Naruto-sama." She said as the Naruto fan club started to form behind the scenes. Naruto got his pen and notepad back out and wrote down what he was thinking**.

"Fangirls… creatures that could destroy anything faster than a bijuu's bijuudama." Obito stated dully as the others nodded.

"Indeed… the freaks of nature." Kakashi seconded.

"Beast, so scary that the sight of them is enough to sent you into month long coma." Jiraiya finish as all of them snickered as the truthfulness of it all.

**'Thank you. It was incomplete though.' Naruto wrote before turning the page. 'It was originally suppose to be a melee attack that stayed on the blade.' Naruto finished as he went to sit on the grass.**

**"It was still very impressive." Seraphim said with another bow.**

Kushina turns towards at Seraphim with a teasing smirk, she doesn't hate her anymore as she knew that Seraphim wasn't really a bad person she was just that guarded as she was being surrounded by humans and she figures that she was like that as she doesn't have a good experience when it comes to humans as humans could be very biased as they fears what they don't understand.

"I wonder, is it devotion or obsession?" Kushina stated with teasing smirk.

Seraphim didn't reply as she looks away with a pink tint on her cheeks, she wasn't going to insult her as she didn't hear any condensation from Kushina.

**"The next portion of the test will be a Taijutsu sparing tournament to see where you all stand." Iruka said as people started to chat excitedly. The girls were arguing about who would win the boys side, while Naruto looked at Seraphim and she saw that was annoyed.**

**"Would you like some tea to calm yourself?" Seraphim asked as she pulled a tea cup... from her bosom, and tea leaves started to gather in the cup.**

"HOW!?" Kushina looks towards Seraphim as she stared at Seraphim's breast along with the others.

Seraphim raise an eyebrow as she notice everyone was staring back at her and down her chest. She smirk before she cross her arms.

"The wonders of being gifted."

And that answer made Kushina and Rin twitch in irritation, that must have hurt a lot as even Rin reacted with that as she usually ignores the two but she couldn't help but feel as if her pride as a girl were being challenge.

Seraphin turns to Jiraiya with a raise eyebrow as she sees him staring at her breast blankly before he looks towards her with an imploring look.

Seraphim, understanding the implication answered with a cold no.

**A few minutes later their was a full cup of delicious tea, and it was Naruto's turn to fight. His first opponent was a wild looking boy named Kiba Inuzuka.**

**"Heh, so I get the freak as my first victory." Kiba taunted, but other than the narrowing of his eyes, Naruto ignored him and sipped his tea. Kiba glared at Naruto, but Naruto was unaffected by the meager glare.**

**"Start!" Mizuki said this time with a sly grin at the thought of Naruto getting hurt.**

"That bastard!" Obito snarled, this guy was starting to grate on his nerve "How did he even become a teacher with that attitude! Fucking retarderd! Die you fu-"

"Obito." Minato cut him off with a stern glare as the boy pouted but shut his mouth, he knew that his sensei was pissed too as it was obvious with the look in his eyes.

**Kiba ran at Naruto and threw a sloppy punch.**

***Snap***

**That was caught by one of Naruto's hands, and he had his wrist snapped.**

Everyone wince as Rin looks at the book and couldn't help but gave Kiba a look of pity, that must have hurt a lot. She wasn't about to try it though just to know how painful it is, she's reckless yes, but not stupid.

Obito shook his head in disbelief, damn that was brutal.

**He fainted from the sheer pain and shock he felt, and couple that with the fact that Naruto made sure to make it extremely humiliating by drinking his tea and nobody wanted to fight him now. That and he had lost all his fangirls with that little show of cruelty... or mercy since anything else would have put him in too much pain.**

"I kind of felt bad for him now, despite him calling my son a freak, I couldn't help but feel bad for him." Kushina commented with a look of pity as she grimace. Though Minato had a scandalize look, clearly put off by the show of brutality.

**"Winner by knock out Naruto Uzumaki... Can we get a stretcher please?" Iruka said from the sidelines as Mizuki cursed silently. This was how the matched went for awhile before it was the last match of the school day, and it was now that one of Sasuke's fangirls decided to speak up.**

**"Iruka-sensei! Naruto is wearing armor. That has to be cheating." A pink haired girl with her bangs in her face said quietly.**

Everyone simultaneously face palm by the sheer stupidity of this fan girl.

"Great, a Haruno." Kakashi muttered darkly while running his palm on his face.

"Yep. Definitely a Haruno." Minato and Kushina muttered in synchronization.

Everyone looks towards the both of them before shrugging, must be from experience.

**"She is right. Naruto-san, you need to remove your armor or you will be disqualified." Mizuki said as Naruto ignored them. Taking of his armor here would kill everyone that was not a necromancer in a one hundred meter radius from the sheer amount of power he kept held back at his age. It would be much larger but thankfully he had some control over his power.**

**"Naruto-sama can not remove his armor, it serves the purpose of holding back most of his power. He would kill you all with just a meager glance if he removed it. That and as a ninja you should learn to fight better prepared opponents anyway." Seraphim stated as she started to give Naruto a mini shoulder rub.**

"That would definitely freak them out." Rin commented with a soft giggle, as it is natural for them to freak out having someone powerful enough that he could kill you with just a glance and the fact that he was just seven years old made it very hilarious yet horrifying.

Tsunade gave a soft laugh "Definitely, these brats would freak out, but I am sure that this fan girls would go into denials, though I can't blame them as it sounded very ridiculous but the funny thing is its true." She commented with a nod.

**"That would be a problem, so I guess we will be cancelling the sparring from this point on when it comes to Naruto-san. I have everything I needed anyway to see where you will all be placed. School is over for the day, please be sure to go home safely now. The serial killer has yet to be found." Iruka said warningly as Naruto got up and left. He sensed the aura of death hitting the WHOLE Uchiha clan grounds and he had to find out what was happening.**

Kushina immediately paled the moment she heard that certain information though nobody notice except Seraphim and Eu but didn't make a comment out of it.

Kushina wasn't listening to the others conversation as her mind was focus on only one person and that is her best friend.

'Mikoto-chan!'

**"Where are we going Naruto-sama?" Seraphim asked, seeing as she only knew a little about the village. Naruto looked at her before he kept going, not answering her as they snuck into the Uchiha clan compound.**

**'Kyoko, this is your work.' Naruto thought as they walked upon the corpses of every dead Uchiha. None were spared from the assault, not men, women, or children were left alive from the massacre as Naruto felt more dying at a quick rate. He could feel another two people killing others though. One man was killing them quickly, while the other stayed in one spot, the last was stealing the souls of the freshly killed people.**

Kushina become much more paler (if that was possible) as her fears become real.

"What the hell, why isn't the other ninja's realizing about this. What the hell is sensei doing!?" Jiraiya exclaim in anger as his face twisted into fury, a massacre. This will cause a huge problem for them and if worst comes to worst it could end up being turn into a civil war as other clans might blame each other.

**Naruto saw that the bodies of these people also had their eyes ripped out. Seraphim looked at the bodies with a calculating look.**

**'These were very clean kills... Naruto-sama is angry.' Seraphim thought as she noticed the small amount of killer intent he leaked. He shook his head a few times and went towards the only living people he could find, but chuckling stopped him. In front of them was Kyoko, and Naruto could feel that she had over sixty souls in her body now.**

**'Go get Kushina Seraphim. NOW!' Naruto wrote as Seraphim looked at him for a second before she nodded and left. Naruto turned his gaze to Kyoko when Seraphim was totally gone and opened his mouth.**

Kushina turns at Seraphim as her eyes burn with anger "You left him!?" she screech out while the other cringed feeling her ire.

Seraphim shook her head with a scowl "We cannot disobey orders even though we are against them, because that's how we are made, we cannot disobey an orders that any necromancer would give us." She answered with a scowl as Kushina calms down a bit before another thing struck her and she fell to her knees.

"My son… just called me Kushina… not oka-san or mother…" she muttered while wallowing in self pity while the others sweat drop at the display of what would be called a perfect mood swings.

'A bipolar?' Eu wrote in her notepad with a tilt of head as Minato gave a nod.

"Sadly, yes." He responded as Kushina gotten more depressed.

**"Heh, your death affliction holds no power over me! Heheheheheh." She laughed sadistically before she stopped when she heard what he was going to say.**

**"Extreme pain." Naruto said as he gave her the punishment he thought was best. Both of them collapsed to the ground as they felt horrible pain. Kyoko literally was stabbing herself to try and get rid of the pain, but no matter what she did or how many times she killed herself the pain never left. Soon with every time she killed herself her soul count went down by one, and the pain Naruto felt increased a little each time.**

Kushina gave a sharp intake of breath while Minato's breath hitch, they were shinobi's. yes, murdering people and getting hurt is common occurrence for them, yes. They knew that someday their children will become a shinobi too because of them, yes. But it didn't change the fact that it hurts them so much to see their son being in pain, nothing is far worse than seeing your own child hurting.

A parents could take any pain and punishment that the world will dish out if it is towards them, but if it is their child is the one being punish and getting hurt, then nothing in this world could hurt more than watching it yet being able to do anything about it.

That is the pain of being a parent, watching your children's getting hurt but they also couldn't help but be proud because despite the pain they knew that their son will stand up once again.

Minato gave a start as Jiraiya slap him in a back and gave him an encouraging smile.

**"Punishment end." Naruto grunted out once she only had a single soul left. He may not have been able to use death affliction when he had his armor on, but he could make her continue to kill herself. Naruto felt his own pain start to fade before he passed out and Kyoko escaped in fear. He had never been through as much pain as just then.**

Tsunade frown "Even though she was scared, it's very dangerous for him to pass out while his enemy was still there, she could take it as an opportunity to kill him as his guard was down especially him being alone this time."

Kushina gave a shaky nod, glad that at least Kyoko ran away and didn't do anything anymore.

**[Next Day]**

**Naruto started to wake up as he felt something press into his face. Shifting his eyes he saw that Seraphim was sleeping in the same bed as him, he closed his eyes and decided to deal with this later... Ok it was later now. Naruto started moving around like crazy in an attempt to wake her up and thankfully it worked.**

**"I am sorry, I fell asleep last night when I was watching you. I accept any punishment you give me." Seraphim said seriously, only for her to notice Naruto had walked out of the room at some point when she was bowing to him.**

Kushina was still mad at Seraphim for leaving her son but at least she knew that the vampire felt bad for doing so and was against her will, so she wouldn't berate her despite her wanting to strangle the vampire. Not for petty reason like the vampire chest being bigger than hers mind you, she wanted to strangle her because she left his son. Definitely not because she have bigger rack than her. She glance at Seraphim and glare at her chest, yep definitely not because of her chest.

**He really had trouble staying in one spot. Naruto had decided this time that he was hungry and wanted to go get something to eat, so he walked into the kitchen and saw Kushina making something to eat. Next to a glass of water were two pain pills for the headache he was starting to get from overusing his powers yesterday. His young body could hold an infinite amount of power, but it could not use that amount yet when he was wearing armor that held back over 95 percent of it.**

"It was still amazing." Rin started "I wonder, if he manage to master 100 percent of his power, the things he can do. The possibilities were limitless." She finish with a excited expression though she shuddered at the thought of him raising an army of undead and taking over the world.

Freaky. Yet somehow when she imagine it, it looks very cute because of his appearance.

**"That was a stupid thing you did last night Naruto, and you are lucky she ran away instead of killing you when you were passed out. If the Vampire had not come and gotten me you would have been at the mercy of anyone that was passing by. What do you have to write for yourself?" Kushina lectured before she noticed that he already had a note for her.**

**'I am sorry, but I had to rescue at least some of the good souls.' The note said as Kushina went off into her own little world.**

Kushina's skin immediately lost all of its color as she realize what was coming.

"Uh oh." She muttered with a grimace as the others smirk while Minato's lips twitch as he read far ahead.

'Here we go.' He thought with a smirk.

_**Kushina Imagination**_

_**"Mommy. I'm sowwy for wowying you, but I wanted to bwe a hewo just like you." The fake Naruto said with a cute sad look as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.**_

_**"Momma, I am afraid of going off alone. Can you please never leave my side again?"The second Naruto asked in a different cute voice.**_

_**Kushina Imagination End**_

**"Oh of course I will never leave your side Naruto-chan!" Kushina yelled as she wrapped him up in a hug.**

***Snap***

**"Gurk!" Kushina groaned as her head was on backwards and she fell to the ground and hit her face and her head snapped again. She looked at Naruto with a pleading look and saw him pointing a Seraphim who had joined them.**

Kushina was staring at the others daring them to laugh at her, though instead of being of menacing she ended up being cute as her face was flush with embarrassment and her eyes being glossy as she was greatly embarrass this made the others laugh before she look away with a huff.

"I-I'm s-so-hahaha-sorry Kush-kukuku-Kushi-chan." Minato placated her between his laughter as it died down into snickering before he cough as Kushina slug him.

**"Filthy perverted worm preying on Naruto-sama in his weakened state." Seraphim stated as Kushina stood up healed, and smashed her forehead into Seraphim's head. The two glared lightning at each other as Naruto watched them with a small smile that went unnoticed.**

**He really liked his life just the way it was.**

"At least he was enjoying it." Kushina muttered darkly before she turns towards Seraphim.

"Filthy worm." She stated with a mocking smile.

"What did you say you dairy cow!"

"Dairy cow!? How dare you!?"

The two of them smashed their foreheads into each other's as spark of lighting came out of their eyes.

The others just shook their head as they were used to it by now, while Minato just handed Tsunade the book as she smiles.

**Chapter End.**

**Sorry guys as I wasn't able to write since my internet was down for a few weeks, it seems whole Okinawa was experiencing this problem, but thankfully because of that I was able to buy an English dictionary to better my English even for just a little bit.**


End file.
